After the Peace
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The third story in the 'When a Girl Becomes a Warrior' series! This is what happened after three months of peace throughout the clans. What will become of Hawkspirit and Dreamjade now?
1. Chapter 1 Visitings

**_Me: Hey peoplez! I know you're all probably wondering 'Wait she made a book 3? She said she wasn't!'! Well I am cuz it feels weird only having 2 stories 2 work on, and I knew you'd want me 2_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own or _****_claim 2 warriors!_**

**_Dreamjade and Hawkspirit: Woohoo! Book Three!  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 1**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

Three moons after the Great Dark Forest battle, the clans were at a time a perfect peace; no

one stole prey, crossed the borders or broke a single bit of the warrior code. Hawkspirit and I

were two of the best warriors RiverClan could have; according to Mistystar at least.

"Dreamjade, come on!" Hawkspirit called from the camp entrance; she and I were going to have

a little mother-daughter bonding. I bounded over to her side quickly and together we padded

through the marshland.

"So where are we going?" I asked her as we walked.

"I told Mistystar we'd be out of camp for a while so we have until Moonhigh tonight." She told

me.

"But where are we going?" I repeated.

"Maggie's." She smiled happily. Maggie; my mother's sister from when she was a Twoleg, and

in a weird sort of way my aunt.

"I was kinda missing her for the past moons." I put in to block the silence.

"Shh…" She hissed quietly before getting into a hunters' crouch. I followed her gaze to a patch

of reeds near the river; an old, runt of a duck lay asleep with its head tucked into its folded

wings alone in the marsh plants. Slowly, Hawkspirit crept up on the old, white thing, stopping

every time it moved even the tiniest little bit. Then it all went crazy; Hawkspirit leaped at the

duck, the duck suddenly woke up, it leaped into the air then fell back down when Hawkspirit

grabbed its right wing. It cried out to the other ducks for help, but that only made every single

other bird in the marsh scatter. I rushed up to help my mother kill off the duck. While she held

the wing, I bit down on its neck with all the bite force in my jaws. It let out one last cry before

its body went limp in my mother's and my mouths. We set the dead water fowl on the ground

and after the long fight to take its life, we lay tiredly in the wet grass.

"Good-huh-job, Dreamjade." She panted lightly.

"What should we do with it?" I asked after I caught my breathe.

"Eat it." She laughed matter-o-factly.

"All of it now?" I wondered.

"Nah. We can tear off the meat into pieces and carry them with us." She replied. Together we

did a she had explained' we ripped little chucks of the white meat set them aside and ate all

we could without getting completely full. When we were done we grabbed all the meat we

could carry in our mouths and left the rest for whatever was in the area to finish off. We

then swam across the small river that bordered the path to Twolegplace.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Together, Dreamjade and I walked across the old, worn out side-walk that led to the little

suburban town Maggie and my old family lived in.

"Is it me or does this it seem…different here?" Dreamjade asked me. Oddly, she was right;

something didn't seem right about this place. I lifted my muzzle to smell the air; nothing smelled

different or out of the ordinary.

"It's probably just nothing." I said aloud, pushing my worries to the back of my thoughts.

Dreamjade nodded and we continued on our way to visiting Maggie. When we arrived at her

house I had almost forgotten the odd feeling I had had.

"Look, there she is!" Dreamjade smiled happily. She was right; Maggie sat out the front steps

of her house reading a warriors book while Ellie was playing with one of her friends. As we

got closer I let out a meow for a greeting to get their attention.

"Hey Maggie, look!" Ellie called pointing over to me, but Maggie was already looking; a huge

smile spread on her face. Dreamjade and I walked up to her happily. She stroked our heads lightly.

"I missed you two." She whispered for only us to hear. We both let out a purr at her whispered.

"Why do you always have a way with cats?" Ellie huffed unhappily. I remembered the first time

Ellie ever saw a cat it real life; it had clawed at her arm because she had pulled its tail, hard. It was

nice to be with my sisters again. I couldn't wait to tell Maggie about the battle with the Dark Forest

and all that had happened these pasted three month, but our little reunion was cut short when

suddenly;

"Maggie what are you doing with those cats?" Someone demanded shrewdly.

* * *

_**Me: So how was it? X3**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mothers and Fathers

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

A women stood at the open door of Maggie's house.

"Oh, hi mom." Maggie greeted; I'd forgot my parent's had just divorced the day I died.

This must've been their new mom.

"Well?" Maggie's mom pestered.

"Oh, well, um…They just came up to me." Maggie explained pausing several times.

"Hawkspirit, who is that?" Dreamjade asked me. Of course we were talking in cat tongue.

"That's Maggie's mom." I explained

"Maggie, you know your father's allergic to cats!" She sighed.

"Then why do we still have Cinder then?" Maggie countered.

"For the same reason I always say when you asked me that." She replied.

"Who's Cinder?" Dreamjade asked me.

"Maggie's cat." I replied simply.

"Mom, can I just take them to my room then let them go back where they came from?" Maggie

asked mom. She thought for a few moments before replying.

"When your father gets back from work I want to only one cat in house." She answered sternly.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled gratefully before leading me and Dreamjade into the house.

"Is she always like that now?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, sadly." Maggie sighed.

"Is that Cinder?" Dreamjade asked, pointing with her tail to an slightly old, gray she-cat that lay

asleep at the foot of Maggie's desk. I nodded to Dreamjade before walking up to the Cinder and

waking her up.

"Huh? Oh hey! You're that clan cat who was here all those moons ago!" Cinder greeted.

"Hey, Cinder. This is my daughter Dreamjade." I introduced.

"What's it like being a kittypet?" Dreamjade asked the gray short-hair.

"Eh, you live longer, get more lethargic, it's not a real cats' life but it's sure a good one." Cinder replied,

stretching her limbs and yawning.

"So what happen?" Maggie asked from her bed.

"You mean the Dark Forest Battle? It was awesome! All of the clans were in heated battle against the

huge amount of Dark Forest cats. Right when I had beaten my half-brother a huge flash a bright light

engulfed the whole Gathering Island, ending the battle." I explained.

"Wait half-brother?" Maggie asked.

"My cat father abandoned me and had a son with another she-cat." I sighed sadly. Maggie scooped

me up into her arms and stroked my head.

"Whoever that cat is, he's an idiot." She laughed.

"Thank you Maggie." I smiled back to her.

"Maggie, your father called! He said he'll be home in ten minutes. I want those cats _out_!" Mom

shouted up from downstairs.

"She's a real pain now." I huffed.

"I guess people have different ways of mourning loved ones." Maggie shrugged.

"Eh…can you carry me?" I asked being fakely dramatic.

"Even though you're different on the outside you're still a dramatic little book worm on the

inside." Maggie laughed before holding me in one arm and Dreamjade in the other. She carried

us down the steps and to the front door.

"I'm surprised those strays are letting you carry them." I heard her mom call from the kitchen.

My pelt bristled at her comment.

"Don't let her know you can understand her!" Maggie hissed under her breathe.

"What was that Maggie?" mom asked, walking over to the three of us.

"It was me breathing." Maggie replied harshly.

"It sounded like you were talking to those cats."

"I think those cleaning product are going to your head." Maggie snapped. Then suddenly mom

slapped Maggie across the face; and I mean _slapped_! Dreamjade and I both stared wide-eyed at

Maggie; a red hand mark spread on her right cheek. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she clenched

her hands into fists. I couldn't just sit here and watch her get abused like that. I leaped out of

Maggie's arms, landing on the ground, unsheathed my claws, scraped my clawed paw across her

mom's ankle, and let out a very threatening hiss. She fell trying to clasp her ankle in pain and

we were now eyelevel.

"Never hurt my sister you …" I could _not_ repeat the rest. Then Maggie opened the door then Dreamjade

and I ran like heck. (Off story note: remember; rated K plus!) We both ran and ran away from that house.

When we were finally at a far distance from the house we walked slower.

"You were right; there was something wrong the minute we stepped off that dirt path." I sighed to

Dreamjade.

"It's okay. Let's get home." Dreamjade smiled before running of ahead to where we first got here; the

path that lead to the river. Once we reached the river we both leaped into the water to wash off our

Twoleg stench. Then we rolled on the scent marker and went make to camp.

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

I couldn't believe what Hawkspirit had done to Maggie second mother; or step-mother as Hawkspirit

called her.

"Do you think she'll follow us?" I asked my mother.

"Not if she knows what's good for her." She replied jokingly.

"You always make me wonder what made you so strong about everything." I laughed.

"When you've died once _and_ come close to death the only thing that'll ever scare me is something

bad happening to you." She told me nobly. The sunset made the water look beautiful as we left it

behind to get back to the RiverClan campgrounds. We were greeted at the camp entrance by a

hunting patrol that was just getting ready to leave camp; Petalfur, Tailsnow (Tailpaw's a warrior now X3),

Reedwhisker, and Mallownose.

"Happy hunting!" Hawkspirit called to Mallownose as the patrol headed to the river.

"Let's get some rest." My mother yawned to me. We padded into the warriors' den and curled up in

the nests that sat nest to each other.

"Sweet dreams…" Hawkspirit whispered lovingly before she curled in her nest and fell asleep

quickly. I sprawled myself comfortably in my nest and stared up at the stars, knowing they

were probably just as at peace as the rest of the clans. When I fell asleep I realized I was

having a StarClan dream.

"Hello, little one." A familiar light brown, green-eyed tom smiled as he appeared from the stars.

"It's been too long Grasspelt." I smiled back before cuddling up against his shoulder. Grasspelt;

my father who died protecting me and my mother from a fox that had invaded the camp 12

moons ago when I was just a little newborn kit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked after a moment.

"No, I just wanted to spend time with my daughter." He sighed happily. "Come on, let's have some

fun!" He added like a kit, running off into the starry marshland wanting me to chase him. I followed

him, running at a really fast speed. This was possibly the best day ever; me having the greatest

time with all my kin and nothing else but peace.

* * *

**_Me: This is long right? :3_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 Longing for Forever Peace

_**Apprentices that Became Warriors**_

_**Rushpaw- Rushwater**_

_**Mossypaw- Mossyfur**_

_**Troutpaw- Troutsplash**_

_**Snowpaw- Snowcloud **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

When I awoke the next morning my paws ached the tiniest bit as if I really had spent the

night playing with my father in StarClan.

"Dreamjade, you're on the morning hunting patrol!" Reedwhisker called from the camp

clearing. I got up, stretched my limbs, and padded out of the warriors' den. Troutsplash,

Mossyfur, Rushwater, and I made up the patrol.

"You were so lucky to be a warrior before us!" Mossyfur awed.

"Maybe it's because her mother was Mistystar's apprentice." Rushwater muttered.

"I haven't forget your little Dark Forest training." I whispered in his ear for no one else to hear.

We spit up in two group; Mossyfur and I going to the west river and Troutsplash and Rushwater

took the east river.

"You should've seen the duck Hawkspirit and I took down yesterday." I smiled to my friend.

"I wish I could spend as much time with my mom as you do with yours." Mossyfur sighed.

"I'm sure your mom wishes the same thing." I told her before we both turned quiet and

began our fishing. A small mouth bass swam to a stop right into my reach. Wait for it…wait…NOW!

I threw both my paws into the water and sank my claws into the fish before I yanked it right

out of the river. By the time the patrol was over we had caught two fish each.

"Good job guys." Reedwhisker smiled as he noticed us walking into camp. We all dropped our

fresh-kill onto the pile and went our separate ways. The gathering was tonight so I hoped I

could go. The sun shone brightly in the sky, it was time for sharing tongues I guess. I decided

I would take a piece of kill to Snowkit and Leafkit; Minnowtail's 5 moon-old kits. Leafkit was

a orange-red she-cat that reminded me of the leaves of leaf-fall and she had wonderful

emerald eyes. Snowkit was a light gray she-cat with several white patches and pale light

blue eyes.

I grabbed one of the fish I had caught and carried it to the nursery. I started thinking Leafkit

liked me a lot. I kinda wanted to get on the kits good side so I could be a mentor.

"Thank you for the food!" the two she-cats said simultaneously.

"I can't wait until we're apprentices!" Leafkit smiled cheekily.

"I kinda want to be a medicine cat…" Snowkit sighed quietly. Mothwing had retired to the elders

den so Willowshine was the official medicine cat now.

"But then we'll barely see each other, Snowkit!" Leafkit whined to her sister.

"You'd barely see each other as warrior apprentices either, and don't you want your sister to be

happy?" I asked the leaf-colored kit. She nodded quickly and enthusiastically.

"Thank you Dreamjade." Minnowtail whispered in my ear kindly.

"See you later little ones!" I called back as I was already leaving the nursery so I could go have my

lunch. I grabbed a water vole off the pile a sat to bask in the sun's rays, completely relaxed with the quiet.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"Dreamjade's sure taking an interest in Leafkit." Tailsnow smiled as we shared a huge fish from the pile.

"It reminds me of how I was with you, Tailsnow." I smiled to my former apprentice. I let out a huge sigh of

content.

"So are you going to the gathering?" She asked me.

"Maybe…" I yawned, feeling slightly lethargic. Tailsnow stretched to her paws then looked back to me.

"All see you later, Hawkspirit. I think I'm gonna go for a swim." She told me before padded off out of the

camp entrance. Dreamjade then came and took Tailsnow's place.

"Do you think this peace will ever end?" She asked me.

"Hopefully not, but we'll never know until it happens." I replied. Dreamjade stare off into the distance

longingly. Who knows what she could be longing for.

"StarClan with always let us know when danger is rising." I reassured my daughter lightly.

"Yeah, you're right…" She sighed acceptingly. Suddenly I had the strangest thought; what if danger

arose that StarClan couldn't predict?


	4. Chapter 4 Sickly Shadows

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

When the sun was beginning to vanish under the horizon all of the cats that were going to

the gathering gathered in the camp clearing; Mistystar, Willowshine, Reedwhisker, Mallownose,

Mossyfur, Blackclaw, Petalfur, Troutsplash, Tailsnow, Snowcloud, Rushwater, Pebblefoot and

Dreamjade. I decided that I would stay back at camp and catch up on some well deserved

sleep. I said bye to Dreamjade then padded into the warriors' den. I curled up comfortably in

my mossy nest letting sleep come quickly. When I finally fell asleep I felt an unsheathed paw

swipe at my ear.

"Wake up!" someone hissed loudly swiping at my ear again. I looked up to see Yellowfang

standing over me with an irritated look.

"Where's the fire?" I asked the matted, old she-cat.

"That isn't funny. Get up!" She snapped.

"Did you eat a sour mouse or something?" I retorted after climbing to my feet.

"No. Every cat in StarClan has heard of a new prophecy." Yellowfang sighed.

"And?" I urged.

"_And_ we have no idea if its a good one or not. _Up walking legs will find there way to the fast_

_ flowing waters and steal away a soul and a gem._" Yellowfang explained telling me of the

prophecy. I had close to no idea what it meant, but I did know this; something was going

to happen to me-Hawk_spirit_- and Dream_jade_. Jade, the gem, and Spirit the soul.

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

"All is well in ThunderClan. Two apprentices have recently been made warriors; Cherryfur, and Moleclaw."

Bramblestar reported. Mossyfur and I sat side by side at the gathering, quietly listening to the leaders

make their reports.

"WindClan have been doing great, our fresh kill pile is as full as ever." Onestar told the clans.

"RiverClan have also been streaming with prey. Other then that all's the same." Mistystar replied third.

Everyone then looked to Rowanstar for what he would say.

"ShadowClan are…fine." He explained hesitantly. I felt an uneasiness coming from him; he was lying

through his teeth. I looked to the row of medicine cats; Jayfeather could tell too. I was right behind

the blind gray tabby.

"Can you tell what's up?" I whispered to him.

"An unknown illness has spread through the camp." He whispered back quietly for only me to here.

I nodded before looking back up to the ShadowClan leader; he was twitching involuntarily from

exhaustion. Rowanstar must've had trouble sleeping with everyone being sick. Then I almost

literally felt a pang in my side.

"_Rowanstar, its Tawnypelt. She's caught the disease." _ I heard Littlecloud's voice.

"_Will-will she make it?" _Rowanstar's voice stuttered.

"_I can't be sure." _Littlecloud sighed. Then instantly I was back in reality.

"Jayfeather…" I whispered.

"Yeah, I saw that too."

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I awoke to the sound Dreamjade calling my name in a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"ShadowClan have caught an unknown disease. We have to help them!" My daughter urged.

"How?" I asked.

"You might know what it is."

"I'll ask Mistystar if we can if we can go tomorrow morning."

"We need to go _now_!" She urged more. I let out a sigh of irritation.

"Dreamjade, it's the middle of the night; I highly doubt she'll let us go to the ShadowClan camp

at this hour." I replied.

"Please!" She begged, putting on a cute face.

"Fine." I sighed, stretching to my paws. We both padded out of the warriors' den and straight

to the leader's den.

"Mistystar? I need to ask you of something." I told the pale gray leader.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Dreamjade's convinced she has to help ShadowClan with a disease." I replied.

"That would explain why Rowanstar was acting strangely at the Gathering." Mistystar yawned.

"What if you get sick?"

"Mistystar, its Dreamjade's and my duty to protect the clans' peace. I think you can have more than

enough faith for us." I answered. She thought about what I had said for a moment.

"Get back to camp my sun-high tomorrow." She almost huffed.

"Thank you, Mistystar." I smiled gratefully before Dreamjade and I walked out of her den, across

the clearing, out of the camp entrance, and through the marshland. Once we reached the

RiverClan-ShadowClan border and swam across to the other side of the stream, I couldn't believe

what we saw; or smelled for that matter. The border hadn't been renewed in days.

"There's definitely something wrong." I stated. Dreamjade nodded and led the way through the

unfamiliar territory.

"What are you doing here?" a cat demanded. We both looked over immediately to see Tigerheart;

the ShadowClan deputy doing a lone border patrol.

"We've come to help, Tigerheart." I explained calmly. His pelt still remanded bristled.

"Help with what?" He asked, fakely clueless.

"It wasn't too hard to notice that you're father was acting strangely at the gathering. Plus I could

smell sickness on his pelt." Dreamjade put in before I could say anything. Tigerheart seemed

surprised at her for knowing that. He thought for a moment before giving us an answer.

"Fine, but if this is some trick you'll pay." He hissed before leading us to his camp.

* * *

**_Me: Sorry 4 how long its been taking me to update my other stories I been in a horrible writers block with them. It makes me PO'd cuz I never get writers blocks with this series X0_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned 4 da next chapter!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped Healers

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

Tigerheart led us deep into the heart of ShadowClan.

"So what do plan on doing?" he asked Hawkspirit.

"I'll see if I know what's wrong then see if I know the cure." My mother replied

"And if you don't know either?" He began to argue.

"Trust me, when I was a Twoleg I took training for animal health." She explained.

"That's part of the reason I find it harder to trust you." He muttered.

"You'd be pretty surprise what Twolegs can do to heal animals in need." She retorted.

We came to a stop at a large circle of bushes.

"This isn't much protected is it?" I asked him.

"Can you see anything through it?" He replied.

"No, but I can smell through it." I smiled in a fun matter. He rolled his eyes at me then led

us in the camp. It smelled awful with the reek of sickness. Several cats looked to us in

surprise. Hawkspirit and I both held our breathes to avoid the smell and avoid catching anything

viral. Rowanstar came out of his den and over to us with a harsh look.

"Why are these two here?" He snapped at his deputy.

"They say the can help us." Tigerheart answered. The ginger tom turned his gaze from

Tigerheart to Hawkspirit.

"What could _you_ do?" He hissed at her.

"I can help determine what's wrong with your cats." She replied staring him right in the eyes

with a fearlessness in her different colored ones. "If I've heard right a certain tortoiseshell has

whatever's spreading in this camp." She put in. I had told her about Tawnypelt before he saw

Tigerheart. Something Rowanstar's expression changed after my mother had said that.

"You better know what's wrong with them." He finally replied harshly. He led us to the medicine cats'

den for Littlecloud to help her figure out what was wrong, then he left back to his den.

"Hello Littlecloud." I smiled. He nodded a greeting sifting through his herbs.

"What symptoms do the sick cats show?" Hawkspirit asked him.

"Dizziness, weakness, and heavy thirst." The small tom listed. Hawkspirit sat there and thought for

a moment.

"Okay, I think know what they have but I'll have to look at one or two of them to be sure." She

replied. Littlecloud pointed with his tail to two cats laying in the moonlit clearing of the medicine

cats' clearing. Hawkspirit padded up over and began to inspect them.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Luckily I had taken a lot of vet classes at my school when I was a Twoleg so I knew what I was

talking about when I said I could help this clan. Toadfoot and Tawnypelt lay awake basking in

the full moon's light.

"Hey, I'm here to help you guys." I explained when the two ShadowClan warriors both looked

at me questioningly. They both nodded and rested their heads back on the ground. Toadfoot

looked a little worst than Tawnypelt so I guessed he had it before her. I put my paw gently

on Tawnypelt's chest; her heart beat at slightly slower pace than normal.

"What are you doing?" a she-cat's voice asked. I turned my head to see Dawnstep, Tawnypelt's

daughter, standing behind me.

"Helping heal these cats." I told her before I lifted my paw away from Tawnypelt and feeling at

her stomach. "Are you having any eating problems?" I questioned the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"N-no, could I have some water?" She stuttered.

"I'll get some!" Dawnstep offered running of to get some water from a big puddle at the edge

of the camp.

"Do you know when this first started?" I wondered to Tawnypelt.

"It first started with one of the elders." She replied after letting out a cough. I looked over to

the puddle Dawnstep was using to get water.

"Do a lot of the cats use that water?" I continued to ask. She nodded slowly.

"That explains why this disease is spreading. Dawnstep, can you get Tawnypelt water from

the stream instead of that puddle, oh and tell the other cats not to drink from it." I said when

Dawnstep came back with drenched moss. She nodded dropped the moss and ran off with a new

patch of moss to the river.

"Well now no one else should get sick and some fresher water should do you all good." I smiled

before walking over to the puddle. It faintly smelled of the sickness and of salt. But that didn't make

much sense; how could their be salt water here?

"Did you find out what's wrong?" I heard Dreamjade asked from behind me.

"This water is salt water; salt water can cause all the symptoms the sick cats have. Come on let's

go tell Rowanstar." I explained to her before leading the way to the leader's den.

"What is it?" the ginger leader snapped at me.

"The problem is that puddle at the edge of camp; its salt water." I replied.

"And that means?" He asked.

"And that means salt water is very bad to drink." I told him like I was talking to a kit.

"So what do we do?" He snapped more.

"Just get them some of the river water and they'll be find. Bye." I explained before leading the

way out.

"Wait!" Rowanstar demanded.

"What?" I almost yelled. Rowanstar's pelt bristled when I had raised my voice; oops…

"Spend the night; it's far too late for you to wonder in the darkness." He offered after flattening

his fur.

"Sorry, we can't do that." I turned down politely, backing out of the den slowly.

"I don't think so." a familiar brown tabby hissed. I turned around to see Tigerheart standing at

the den's entrance blocking our way out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly worried.

"This sickness has hurt us badly. We need more land…and we'll do whatever it takes." Rowanstar cackled.

Oh…StarClan…no…

**_

* * *

Me: 2 chapters in 1 day YEAH!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Peacelessness

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"Rowanstar you've completely lost it! You can't just hold us hostage!" I yelled at the

ginger tom leader that had trapped us in a cave in the ShadowClan camp. Three healthy

senior warriors stood blocking the small one-exit cavern. Dreamjade sat in the back

corner; her head looking at her paws in sadness and disappointment.

"We helped them through this and this is how they thank us?" She muttered, half to herself.

I comfortingly let her lean against me as we both sat side-by-side together. There was no other

way out beside the one that was blocked by Ratscar, Crowfrost, and Scorchfur.

"Dreamjade, we're getting out of here." I whispered lightly to my daughter before walking up to

the entrance.

"What?" Ratscar hissed loudly. I gently gestured with my tail for Dreamjade to come up slowly

behind me. With my paw I hit Ratscar in a pressure spot of his leg that would make him fall asleep.

The two other warriors-Scorchfur and Crowfrost-notice immediately, but it was too late;

Dreamjade and I leaped at them, and covered their mouths so they couldn't scream.

"On the count of three we run for it." I whispered to Dreamjade. "One. THREE!" I counted sprinting

off with Dreamjade following on my heals quickly.

"What happened to two?" Dreamjade asked me curiously.

"Two was too slow." I smiled in a joking matter as we ran.

"They're escaping!" I heard Crowfrost's yowl. Most of the clan was still too sick to stop us, and the

only healthy cats were either caring for the sick cats or asleep. But, suddenly both of us fell to the

ground, pinned down by something. I looked over my shoulder to see that Rowanstar had me and

Tigerheart had Dreamjade.

"Get off of me you mouse-brained idiot!" I yelled.

"Make me, Twoleg." The ginger tom taunted. Using my free paw, I unsheathed it, and clawed at

Tigerheart's leg with brute force. He yowled in pain and fell right off of Dreamjade's back with a thud,

she then leaped to her feet and knocked Rowanstar off of me.

"Come on!" I demanded to Dreamjade before we both continued to run away from the ShadowClan

camp.

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

"I don't get it! I told him everything would be back to normal once everyone got some fresh

water." Hawkspirit muttered as we both ran out of the ShadowClan territory. Once we reached the

river we were home free, nothing could stop the two of us from getting away from our captures.

"Whatever. Those mouse-brains won't catch us once we get across the stream." I reassured to my

mother, kindly. She smiled at me as we leaped into the water.

"We always know how to make each other smile or laugh, don't we?" she asked me lovingly while

we swam. We climbed out of the water and onto our side of the stream. After shaking off our pelts, we

padded slowly back to the RiverClan camp. Once we got back Mistystar was waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" She asked Hawkspirit.

"Well, let's see; after we helped figure out what was wrong and told them how to cure everyone, they

held us captive and were going to use us to get more land." She explained disappointedly.

"Why don't you two just get some rest. I'm sure you need it." the pale pray leader offered nicely. We both

nodded simultaneously before we both went to the warriors' den and curled up in our nests.

"Sorry I put you through that, Hawkspirit." I apologized tiredly.

"Don't be sorry; we did the right thing, it's ShadowClan who should be apologizing." My mother yawned

kindly. After a few minutes we both fell asleep at the same time, and suddenly I realized we were having

a StarClan dream.

"Dreamjade!" I heard Hawkspirit call my name. I turned around a saw the brown cross-eyed she-cat

racing up to my side.

"Welcome back to StarClan, you two." A new voice greeted. We both turned around this time and we saw

that Feathertail and Mosspelt had appeared out of nowhere behind us.

"The prophecy is still coming, Hawkspirit; maybe sooner than we thought." Mosspelt explained.

"What prophecy?" I asked Hawkspirit.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, StarClan have giving us another prophecy." She said sheepishly.

"_Up walking legs will find there way to the fast flowing waters and steal away a soul and a gem.__"_ Feathertail put

in.

"So you think Twolegs are coming for me and Hawkspirit?" I questioned the two starry she-cats.

"Yes, but we don't know when, why, or what they'll do to you." Mosspelt sighed. That was just wonderful;

right when I wanted this peace to last a little bit longer we get a prophecy like that!


	7. Chapter 7 Captured

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

Mosspelt and Feathertail left the two of us in our dream alone so we could talk without anyone

around to hear.

"Why us? We're good cats!" I almost cried. Hawkspirit rested her tail on my shoulder.

"Whatever happens to us, we'll get through it together; no matter how many Twolegs try to

tear us apart." She stated with pride.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked her.

"The day you were born I made an oath that I still haven't forgotten to this very day; no matter

what dangers I face you would never ever be harmed under my care and love." She told me. My

eyes brightened at what she had said to me.

"I love you, Hawkspirit." I smiled before leaning up against her in full comfort and joy. I knew as

long as she was here I could never be truly afraid. Suddenly we both snapped back awake into the

warriors' den. Hawkspirit looked at me, I looked at her, and then we both smiled before laying

heads together on the ground.

"Good night, my pure light." Hawkspirit whispered into my ear before falling back to sleep. I fell

asleep soon after and before I knew it, it was morning. Hawkspirit wasn't in her nest so I guessed

she was on the dawn patrol or something. I stretched my tired limbs, leaped to my paws, and

padded out of the den. The camp was awake with activity; apprentices were getting new moss,

warriors were returning with prey, Willowshine was in her clearing sorting out herbs, and Mistystar

had just walked out of the leader's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the moss cave (A/N: I just made

this up because I have _NO_ idea what RiverClan clan meeting spot is) for a clan meeting." She

announced for every cat to hear. Once every cat was encircled around the moss rock Mistystar began

the meeting. I knew Leafkit wouldn't be made an apprentice; she had snuck out of camp last night

when she heard I had gone to ShadowClan to go looking for me.

"Snowkit, please step forward." She started. The two she-cats quickly padded to the front of the

gathered cats, as eager as any kit to be made an apprentice. Willowshine walked to the front of the

clan an stood before Snowkit.

"Snowkit, is it your wish to become a medicine cat?" the light brown she-cat asked.

"It is." Snowkit stated happily.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat.

Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in

accordance with your will." Willowshine finished. Tonight the two cats would travel to the Moonpool

to officially make Snowpaw a medicine cat apprentice.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan cheered. I felt bad for Leafkit; still having to me a 'kit while her

sister got to be a 'paw.

"Maybe next time you'll think about that before you sneak out of camp." Minnowtail scolded the

amber kit. I decide I would go out hunting to get my mind off of things.

"Hey Dreamjade! Wait up!" Hawkspirit called over. "Could I got hunting with you?" She asked

once she reached me.

"Of course you can." I smiled, leading the way out through the camp entrance and into the marshlands.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Dreamjade and I had decided to hunt on the WindClan bordering river; far from the Twolegs and

far from ShadowClan. It had been lightly drizzling early dawn, but had stopped right as the sun

began to rise into the middle of the sky so the marsh was muddier than usual. Once we reached

the river we stopped walking and to a rest for a minute.

"I hope that stupid prophecy decides to come true later verses sooner." Dreamjade sighed.

"Don't say that or you might jinx it." I smiled.

"Jinx?" She echoed

"Some Twolegs believe that if you say something won't happen it might or if you say it will happen

it might not." I explained.

"What else do some Twolegs believe in?"

"Karma; if you do good things, good things will happen to you, but if you do bad things, bad thing

will happen to you."

"That one actually makes sense." She laughed before we began to fish. The drizzle had also

caused more fish to come; the rain drops make fish think there's prey on the surface. At the

same time, we both launched our paws into the water, and at the same time we each pulled out a fish.

We decided two fish together would be enough, so we then trekked back to camp with our fresh kill.

When we were halfway there, I suddenly heard a huge noise in the marsh's bushes. One thought and

one thought only raced through my mind and repeated like a broken record player; please let this be a fox!

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

The rustling suddenly got quiet once Hawkspirit and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"When I scream 'now' we run for the river, got it?" she whispered.

"Why not to camp?" I asked quietly.

"Then the clan will be in danger of whatever's behind those bushes." She hissed. She took one

step back and I copied her; the rustling went of again, stopping all of the sudden. I heard whispering,

and then perked my ears to the sounds; making out little part.

"…cats…on to us…should…go now!" One voice hissed.

"…get the nets…catch them!" another voice snapped. They were Twolegs!

"Ready?" Hawkspirit whispered. I nodded the tiniest little. "NOW!" She yowled, running off in the

direction of the river that bordered the way to Twolegplace with me following right beside her. Then

as we ran, two boy Twolegs leaped out of the bushes and began to chase us. They were fast, but

we were faster; we reached the river in minutes and leaped in with a loud splash.

"I told you the cats around here could swim!" I heard one of the Twolegs yell at the other. Hawkspirit

let out a _mrrow _of laughter before we both started swimming off upstream. The Twolegs ran after us

by foot, stopping ever so often to catch their breathes.

"Are they going to follow us all the way to the lake?" I asked Hawkspirit as we swam. She shrugged,

filled her mouth with water then spit it out toward the closest Twoleg's face. He yelled a word I didn't

know the meaning of. But when I tried to ask Hawkspirit she said; "Never repeat that word, okay?"

"Why?" I asked.

"To Twolegs it's _very _bad." She explained with emphasis. I nodded but still didn't understand very

well. We had been swimming for a long time when suddenly a web-like thing had captured us.

"What is this?" I almost yelled trying to rip it, but getting no luck.

"It's a net; Twolegs use it to capture animals." Hawkspirit explained, trying to rip it like I had been.

These Twolegs _had_ us, it would take a miracle to escape.


	8. Chapter 8 Kittypets!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Some idiotic maybe twenty year old boys had manage to catch us, after we had been

swimming for so long. Dreamjade and I sat in a cat crate in the back of their pick-up truck.

"Hawkspirit, what's gonna happen to us?" Dreamjade asked me, worry in her tone. I

gave her licked her cheek lovingly.

"They'll probably make us kittypets." I sighed.

"Will they separate us?" She questioned getting more worried.

"I'll claw their faces off if they even dare to try it." I smiled, unsheathing my claws to let them

glisten in the light that shined into the crate. The truck bumped and swayed on the road as it

drove on; stopping occasionally at places requiring you to stop. I examined the door of the

crate; it was one of those sliding locks that you slid one way to lock it and slid the other way

to unlock. These boys had no idea who they were dealing with; with unsheathed claws I tried

to pull the slide-lock open. Finally after about five minutes of trying to get it open it slid to the

unlocked side.

"Got it!" I sighed in relieve. It wasn't until I pushed the crate door open that I realized the truck

had stopped. I slinked out of the crate with Dreamjade following behind me like my shadow, and just

as quiet as one too.

"Hey those cats got out!" One of the guys yelled. Thank you captain no-duh!

"Run!" I hissed, but it was too late for us to do so; Captain no-duh had managed to grab Dreamjade

and me by our scuffs; which didn't really feel _good_.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth." He muttered to himself, caring us into some pet shop.

"Here're the two cats we found, Shelly." The other guy told a girl who-I guessed-worked here.

"And these cats can swim, Tom?" Shelly asked the guy who was carrying us; ah, so captain no-duh's

name was Tom.

"We saw them swim with our own eyes." The other guy replied.

"I think the smaller one is the bigger ones daughter." Tom put in.

"Just put them in there and I lock it up." Shelly said, gesturing to an empty cage near the front of the

shop. Tom set Dreamjade in first, then me and closed the cage door and locked it the same way the

crate locked. After the two boys left Shelly locked the door with a small key lock.

"Heh, you two are actually kinda cute." She cooed, sticking her finger through the bars to pet me. I

batted at it grudgingly, but I think she thought I was being playful.

"Maybe I could take you home." She smiled before going back to the check out counter.

"Stupid college girl." I muttered under my breathe.

"Excuse me?" She slightly snapped to one of the other workers; I guess I accidently said it in

Twoleg.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended. She rolled her eyes at him and continued doing her

work.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Dreamjade asked me.

"I don't know, Dreamjade. For once it looks like we won't get out of here the way we want to." I

sighed before looking down at my paws, deep in thought.

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"You're joking right?" I asked, more worried than ever.

"Does it _look_ like I'm joking?" She snapped. I looked down at the Twoleg called Shelly.

"Hawkspirit, what's she doing?" I asked my mother.

"She's writing something." She explained before going back to being deep in thought. I kinda felt

useless compared to Hawkspirit; she knew so much more about Twolegs compared to me. I couldn't

even tell what that Twoleg was writing since I couldn't read Twoleg words. Shelly then started

examining a shelf full of collars; she picked out a pink one and a lime green one, and set them on

the counter. Then she walked over to a shelf that had bags of kittypet food and pulled of a medium

sized bag. When she was done doing whatever it was she was doing; she had the two collars, the

bag of food, a box, a carton type thing, and a two-cat crate.

"How do you plan on paying for that?" An older Twoleg asked her.

"Employee discount." She smiled, fakely sweet.

"Fine…just give me twenty bucks and work the weekend shift tomorrow." He sighed. I had no

clue what they were talking about so I just looked at what we had to eat.

"How do kittypets eat this?" I sighed in disgust.

"They're born eating it." Hawkspirit replied. I licked up the water instead; it was kinda…

flavorless. Then Shelly came up to the cage and actually unlocked it. She opened the door

and started petting Hawkspirit and me. She scooped both of us up in her arms and brought

us over to where she had the crate.

"She was serious when she said she wanted to take us home." Hawkspirit told me. I looked

at her with a puzzled glace.

"She wants to make us her kittypets." She explained more clearly. Shelly then slipped the collars

on us; the lime one on Hawkspirit, and the pink one on me. She then put us in the crate and

locked the door to it.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Shelly, a Twoleg who worked at the pet shop we were captured in, had actually adopted us. I

prayed to StarClan and God that she live near the lake. She put the crate we were in in the passenger

seat of her four-seat car. For the second time today we were locked in a crate in a car. We felt the

jerking and swaying of the moving vehicle as it drove down the roads. Once the car finally stopped

Shelly climbed out of her seat, pulled out her two shopping bags in on hand and the cat carrier in

the other. She walked into her small, one-story house setting what she was carrying onto a couch.

Shelly set out two bowls of cat food and two bowls of milk, set up the litter box somewhere in

the bathroom, and then let us out of the crate.

"This sucks…" I sighed in cat as I collapsed tiredly on the floor. Dreamjade laid down beside me

and rested her head on her paws.

"…I miss Mossyfur." She whispered.

"I miss Mallownose." I replied quietly.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" the multi-color she-cat asked me.

"I know they're looking for us." I stated without a single ounce of doubt in my voice. We

must've been go too long for them not to be sending out search patrols. The thought of the

clans reminded me of what I was worrying about ; were we close to the lake? I leaped up

on a windowsill and looked out of the window, and I swore I could've leaped with joy at

what I was looking at. The lake was just fox length from where we were; it glistened in

the sunset's light and lapped slowly on the shore. From the look of the trees it looked like

ThunderClan land, but it didn't even matter to me.

"Dreamjade, we're back!" I smiled, beaming with happiness.

"What do you mean 'we're back'?" She asked me.

"We're at the lake." I answered almost flying off the windowsill and landing beside Dreamjade.

Now all we had to do was escape...


	9. Chapter 9 Almost Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

We slinked around every corner of the Twoleg nest to find any way we could try to

escape. Every single one of the doors and windows were closed, and there weren't

any cat flaps. As the sun went down and the moon began to peak its way over the horizon

we had walked slowly around the house at least three times. Shelly set to 'pillows' on the

floor for us to sleep on and then went back to her bed room- as Hawkspirit called it- closing

the door tightly behind her.

"Let's see if we can open any of these!" Hawkspirit called over in a whisper from where she

sat on

one of the windowsills. She worked her unsheathed paw at a claw-like thing that attached

to one window's doors and hooked into a small hole in the other. Once she got it out of the

hole she tried to push the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

"It looks like you'll have to pull it." I stated the obvious. But the pull-handles were too high up

on the

window's doors for us to reach.

"Great, we can defeat a thousand Dark Forest warriors but we can defeat a window…" Hawkspirit

muttered. Then I had an idea.

"Hawkspirit boost me up!" I urged. She looked down at me questioningly for a moment before

getting my plan. I leaped up on the windowsill beside my mother; who ducked bowed her head for

me to get up onto her back. Not wanting to hurt her, I climbed over her head slowly and cautiously

to her back. With the window as a prop I stood on my hind paws and reached for the handle with

one paw while the other balanced me against the door. With my claws unsheathed and both paws I

grabbed one handle and pulled the window slowly open.

"Good job!" Hawkspirit whispered her praise.

I leaped down off her back and back on to the floor. "We'll have to get these collars off." She told me

before leaping off beside. She wrapped her mouth around the buckle and ripped it right off my neck.

Once it had snapped I went and did the same thing to her color. Once our collars were off of us, we

both jumped back onto the sill and slinked out of the window onto the opposite side. I looked up to night

sky; the half moon was almost rising past the horizon's line.

"Are you ready?" Hawkspirit called, already on the ground. I nodded and quickly followed at her heals

through the ThunderClan forest. "Let's head to the Moonpool, we can meet Willowshine there." Hawkspirit

smiled, rushing through the trees. We both ran across the undergrowth-filled forest and to the small river

that bordered WindClan. With a graceful, synchronized splash into the water, we swam across and

onto the open moorland. Finally we made it to the Moonpool after running so fast. Willowshine and

Snowpaw were the only ones there; waiting patiently for the other cats to arrive.

"Willowshine!" Hawkspirit called down in joy. The willow-colored medicine cat jumped and looked up,

as happy to see us as we were to see her.

"What in the name of all that is StarClan happened to you two?" Snowpaw demanded as we

rushed down to greet them.

"Twolegs captured us. It took foreverto finally get out." Hawkspirit moaned, fakely dramatic.

"The search patrol thought that! We can head back after the medicine cats' meeting." Willowshine

smield.

Suddenly three cats came down to join us from the winding ridge.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV)**_

"Hello Littlecloud. How's Rowanstar, still insane?" I asked. He looked at me with a harsh glare.

"He was only trying to help his clan." The small medicine cat snapped.

"By hurting another's? You're actually siding with him?" I hissed.

"What happened?" Jayfeather questioned me.

"When Dreamjade and I went to help ShadowClan with an outbreak of sickness, Rowanstar held us

captive so he could threaten RiverClan for more land." I explained.

"Not threaten, bargain." Littlecloud corrected me.

"Bargaining with the lives of the cats that saved the seven clans _and _saved his mate and Clanmates

from death!" I snapped at him.

"Would you stop fighting? We need to speak with StarClan!" Kestrelflight interrupted loudly. The

seven of us walked up to the water and lapped up little drops, immediately falling under its starry

magic.

"Hello Snowpaw. Welcome to StarClan." I heard Leopardstar's voice greet. Willowshine stood beside

me and Dreamjade as Snowpaw talked with the leopard-like she-cat.

"Who're you?" The little gray and white, crystal blue-eyed apprentice asked.

"I am Leopardstar. I was the RiverClan leader before Mistystar." Leopardstar introduced herself.

The apprentice beamed with excitement at the new experiences that greeted her amongst the

star-filled marsh of StarClan. It felt good to be back, but it felt better to be here; watching this

little she-cat so happy.

* * *

**_Me: Hey fan girlz and boyz! Today I have a question for all of you!_**

**_Gardevoir: If-and i stretch _IF- __****Dreamjade had two kits what gender would they be, what would they look like and what would their names be?**

**__****Dreamjade: Submit your answer will your review and-*interrupted*  
**

**__****Gardevoir *interrupter*: Stay tuned for a poll with the top five answers for you to vote for.**

**__****Me: And if yours is picked, don't vote for urself cuz I think its kinda lame 2... X)  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Could I Be in Love?

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

The next morning everyone in camp was as it normally was; mentors and their apprentices were

out training, Willowshine was organizing her herds along with Snowpaw at her side eager to

learn, and Mistystar was looking over her clan with blossoming pride. I went to the fresh-kill pile

and pulled off a nice fat water vole. With the kill dangling for my mouth, I padded to lay down on

a nice sun-heated rock. Rushwater walked out of the warriors' den, just waking up. The light brown

warrior stretched in the bright light and let out a yawn. His dark blue eyes glistened like a pair of

beautiful sapphires. Wait, did I just think that? No…did I?

"What's up, Dreamjade?" I heard Mossyfur ask me. The brown and white she-cat sat at the base of

the sunning rock.

"Just having some fresh-kill." I replied calmly.

"What was it like being a kittypet?" She asked more.

"I was only there for let than a day." I smiled taking a small bite out of the vole.

"What do you think about Snowcloud?" She said abruptly and quickly.

"Why?"

"I kinda like him…" She whispered cheekily. I looked at her with a slightly odd look.

"Since when?" I almost laughed.

"Since he became a warrior." the she-cat slightly muttered.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know…" She shrugged with a little, friendly grin.

"Dreamjade! You're on hunting patrol!" Reedwhisker called over. I buried the eaten fresh-kill then

padded off to join the patrol. Reedwhisker, Tailsnow, Rushwater, and I made up the hunting patrol.

We padded out through the camp entrance and across the muddy marsh.

"Okay, Rushwater and Dreamjade; you two can talk the WindClan river. Tailsnow and I'll take the

ShadowClan river. " Reedwhisker ordered before we split up in the directions he said.

"Watch out for ShadowClan!" I called back. Rushwater and I padded off toward the river that

bordered WindClan. It flowed slower than it normally did; probably because of the little rain we hadn't

had. But there were only little frogs, tadpoles, and too small of fish that swam through the gentle, weak current.

"Well that's no good." I muttered.

"Come on, we have to look for prey!" Rushwater snapped at me rudely. I always felt bad around him;

well not bad, just…odd. I knew he used to train in the Dark Forest, but he was never really truly evil; he

was tricked into thinking he was learning how to become the best warrior ever. In the end Hawkspirit had

found out and convinced him to stop going.

"Why are you always so cranky?" I asked innocently. He didn't give an answer to my question; he either

didn't know or didn't have a good answer.

"Is it because you fell for Hawkfrost's trick?" I offered. He looked at me with a slightly harsh glare.

"Would you let that go? It's over, I'm not helping them anymore!" He snapped.

"I'm only worried." I tried to apologized quietly.

"I don't need your worry!" he snapped more.

"It's my job to worry about every cat." I smiled warmly. His glare change to a look of surprise from my

brightness.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked me.

"Because you look like you need a nice cat." I replied nicely.

"Come on, let's just go look for more prey." The light brown tom mumbled a little. We walked together

with me trailing right behind him. Our pad covered in mud, we returned to where we'd meet the rest

of the patrol, with our paws empty.

"Sorry we couldn't catch anything." I apologized to Reedwhisker as he and Tailsnow returned from the

ShadowClan border.

"It's okay. Reedwhisker and I managed to catch two fish each so you can just say one of the two we

caught are yours." The beige, white tailed she cat smiled passing me one of her fish. Reedwhisker

passed his other fish to Rushwater and the four of us carried the fish back to camp. Once our patrol got

back Hawkspirit rushed up to me happily.

"How was the hunting?" She asked me.

"There wasn't anything in the WindClan river." I replied with a sigh. Hawkspirit nodded for a moment

before Mallownose called her over to share tongues.

"I'll see you later." She smiled before going to chat with her friend. I looked over to Rushwater; he sat

alone in the shade having his morning meal. I padded up to him slowly.

"Could we sit together?" I asked him. He looked up to me and nodded while talking a bite of his fish.

"So…how's Hawkspirit doing?" He tried after he had swallowed.

"She good; like any senior warrior." I replied.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier…" He apologized.

"It's okay, everybody has those days." I smiled acceptingly. He continued to eat his fresh-kill while we

shared tongues.

"And how's Troutsplash doing?" I wondered.

"She's fine; her hunting skills are a little clumsier now a days." The little brown tom answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like training in the Dark Forest?" I asked quieter. He looked

slightly surprised by my question.

"It was harsh, but I thought I could really trust Hawkfrost. But then he started telling me stories about

how Hawkspirit was going against the warrior code or something. After a while she somehow found out

and convinced me to stop. Once she did that I knew she was trustworthy." He explained. We spent the

whole sun-high talking until Rushwater was assigned to a border patrol. I went to see if Willowshine

needed anything once he left.

"Is there anything you need, Willowshine?" I asked, but to my surprise the willow-colored Medicine

cat wasn't in her den; Snowpaw was.

"She went to gather herbs and she told me to make this poultice." The gray and white apprentice

explained apologetically

"Could I help you with anything?" I questioned her.

"Nope, Willowshine said I have to learn how to do this on my own." She replied politely. I left the

medicine cats' area and went to Mistystar's den.

"Hey Mistystar?" I called in.

"Yes?" She replied, striding out of the small cave gracefully.

"When she's ready could Leafkit be my apprentice?" I asked.

"Sorry Dreamjade, I already decided Snowcloud would be her mentor. The ceremony is soon." The

pale gray leader apologized.

"No problem." I smiled before leaving the leader's den. The border patrol had then returned with

nothing wrong on either of the borders. By the time they had gotten back the sun was just about to

touch the horizon line and the sky was a nice light indigo shade. Mistystar had called the clan

meeting for Leafkit's apprentice ceremony. Every cat gathered at around the Moss Rock and waited

for what our leader would say.

"Leafkit, please step forward." She stated. The little amber, green-eyed she-cat padded quickly to the

front of the crowd, her tail twitching with excitement. "Leafkit you have reached the age of six moons,

and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will

be known as Leafpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws

the strength and courage of a warrior. Snowcloud, it is time you take on your first apprentice, I expect

you to train her as good as you were trained by Mallownose." The RiverClan leader spoke. Snowcloud

and Leafpaw touched noses and thus ended the meeting and every cat returned to their duties. I

was disappointed I could be a mentor, but I also couldn't wait until I met the kit I'd eventually train

myself.

* * *

**_Me: Hey fans! How was this chapter?_**

**_Gardevoir: For those of u who HAVE NOT submitted a replied..._**

**_Dreamjade: If I had T_****_WO kits what would they look like, what would they be named and what gender would they be?  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 Filling a Gap

_**Chapter 11**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

I watched Dreamjade and Rushwater as they shared a big fish for their dinner and

chatted happily. They reminded me a lot of when I was that age and I had Grasspelt.

"I think those two are really getting along these days." Tailsnow smiled from beside

me. I looked over to the beige, white-tailed she-cat.

"You think they'll actually be together?" I asked her with a sideways glance.

"Who knows? Stranger things have happened." She replied with a grin before looking

up to the sky as stars began to appear when the sun had disappeared under the

horizon. I followed her gaze to barely see SilverPelt shining beautifully. I stretched

to my paws and padded over to the warriors den, once I was inside I snuggled up

into my nest and let out a small yawn. I fell asleep after a minute and realized I was

having a StarClan dream.

"Hello Hawkspirit." A familiar light brown tom greeted.

"Hi Grasspelt." I smiled to my former mate.

"Dreamjade and Rushwater are becoming closer. Their future is coming clearer and clearer." He told me.

"Are they going have…a family?" I asked.

"Possibly, there's no telling when, but they are becoming mates." He replied.

"Is this bad new or good news?"

"It's not bad at all. I just felt I should tell you." the starry tom smiled before leaving me to my peaceful,

normal cat dreams.

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

"Are you okay, Rushwater?" I asked the light brown tabby tom. We were taking a moonlit stroll

through the marshlands to calm ourselves from all our warrior duty stresses. Rushwater had stepped

on a burr and broken the some of skin on his pad.

"I'm fine." He replied quickly before gently licking the tiny wound. I saw a small marigold patch,

walked over to it, and picked some of the leaves to chew into a poultice. Then I licked the juices onto

his paw; he cringed slightly a tiny bit at the sting brought with the healing of the marigold's leaves.

"How'd you learn how to use herbs?" he wondered.

"Since Willowshine and Hawkspirit are best friends, Willowshine taught Hawkspirit some basic healing

thing, and Hawkspirit then taught me." I explained to him.

"What's it like understanding Twolegs?" He questioned more after a little bit of quietness between the

two of us.

"It's kinda cool. They have weird ways of looking at life. I like it when Hawkspirit explains the things I

don't understand because it's interesting to me." I answered.

"Does she know anything about monsters?"

"She says Twolegs use them to travel to far away places faster and that they don't even eat any kind

of animals." I told him. We continued our little walk in silence after that, but I could tell he was

happy with us being side-by-side together. Once we returned to the camp I felt really good and less

stressed with myself. I then walked over to the warriors' den to get ready for sleep. Hawkspirit was

already sound asleep in her nest when I came in. I curled into my nest beside her and fell asleep

very soon after.

_**

* * *

(Rushwater POV) **__(Yep Rushwater!)_

After Dreamjade left and went into the warriors' den, I sat on the sunning rock and looked up to

the starry night sky. SilverPelt shined like a river in the sunlight.

"What's wrong?" A new voice made me jump. I turned around to see Hollowpaw's starry spirit;

he had died a moon after the Dark Forest battle, accidentally drowning in the lake when he bumped

his head on a large boulder.

"I don't know… Why do I feel weird around Dreamjade?" I asked my brother.

"She brings out the you that Troutsplash and I brought out; the good you." He replied with a

bright smile.

"But Troutsplash…she's still here." I paused.

"I know she's still here, but I'm not, and it's hurt you. Dreamjade's filling that gap." He explained.

"Thank you for explaining this to me, brother." I sighed gratefully. He disappeared in the breeze

in an instant leaving me alone in the clearing. I got up, leaped of the sunning rock and walked

over to the warriors' den to go to sleep. It wasn't until I was in the den that I remembered my nest

was right next to Dreamjade's. Slowly, I laid down in my mossy nest and fell asleep slowly with the

thoughts Hollowpaw had put in my head; Dreamjade was what filled the gap that had appeared

when he had died.

* * *

_**Me: K, the poll with the tom five reviews to the question on chapter 11 are up on my profile NOW! **_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 Forever and a Moon

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

When I woke up the next morning it was to the sound of someone calling my name. Rushwater

was sitting right outside the warriors' den waiting for me; he had been the one who'd called me.

"Good morning." I greeted with a small yawn.

"You want to go hunting?" He asked me.

"I'd love that." I replied kindly. Together, we left the camp and walked straight into the marshy

RiverClan territory. Once we reached the river that bordered ShadowClan we found that it was

full with life. We stood hidden in the reeds as a group of ducks paddled by in the river; a mother

and her five ducklings. The family climbed onto the bank on our side of the river and stood pecking

at the ground for food. Rushwater beckoned with his tail for me to stat put while he went for the

mother. Without their mother, the duckling would practically be blind; when their born they're

instinct tells them to follow the first thing they see after they've hatched. Using all the stealth he

possessed, Rushwater slowly crept up on the six ducks. It only took him minutes before he pounced,

landed on the duck, bit its neck, and took its life with an almighty _crack_. Once it was dead the five

ducklings scattered like crazy to try and get to the water, but Rushwater and I had already

pounced on them and killed them with one swing of our paws. One little duckling remand, but I

had it cornered against a stump.

"You are mine…" I hissed even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

"Please…no…" a voice begged. I stared in shock at the little duckling; he was the one who had said it.

For a second he tried to run while I was in my state of surprise, but I thumped my paw on his little

webbed foot and he fell.

"How can you speak cat?" I asked him.

"My father taught us." He replied scared out of his mind. Rushwater looked at me as if he wondered

if I had heard the duckling speak too. I picked it up with both paws and let it dangle in the air.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Feather." He peeped.

"Rushwater, do we have to kill it?" I asked looking over to the tabby tom.

"It'll die on its own anyway. Hawks, foxes, owls, snakes, or even the cold." He replied calmly. I

dropped Feather, helped Rushwater pick up the large amount of fresh-kill we had, and lugged it

back to camp. It wasn't until we were half way back that I realized the little water fowl was following us.

"Would you go home?" I snapped at him.

"My home is with my mother." He whimpered sadly looking to the kill that dangled from my mouth.

"Well you can't follow us. The other cats at our camp won't be so kind as to spare your life like us."

Rushwater warned. At his warning Feather sat right where we found him looking down to the ground

while Rushwater and I continued to make our way back home. We dropped the four ducklings on the

pile once we returned but grabbed the mother duck to share under the shade.

"What are the odds we find a duck that speaks cat?" I asked Rushwater with a smile.

"Pretty low, I bet." He replied before he took a bite out of our fresh-kill. Then Snowcloud and Leafpaw

came in the camp entrance after hunting practice; Leafpaw having a little duckling dangling in her jaws.

After Rushwater and I finished our meal we decided we'd just share tongues.

"So what happened last night?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He replied confusedly.

"I mean, why were you late coming into your nest?" I tried again.

"Just relaxing in the starlight for a few minutes." He answered causally. "Did you hear about the old fox

the border patrol chased out?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Some of the senior warriors have said it was the same fox that invaded the camp moons and moons

ago." The light brown tabby explained. I couldn't believe what he was saying; I just couldn't.

"Are they sure?" I asked him. He nodded. "Rushwater that was the fox that killed Grasspelt!" I almost

whispered.

"That may explain why Hawkspirit was the one who drove it out…" He almost smiled. I almost smiled

too; I was never that sensitive about my father's death; either because I was too young or because

of my deep connections with StarClan or maybe even both. "Well I have to go, I'm on the sun-high

border patrol." Rushwater sighed before getting up and going to join the three other cats assigned

to the patrol. Willowshine then came up to me.

"Dreamjade could you take Snowpaw out to fetch some herbs? I'm sort of busy here." the white

medicine cat asked me_._

_(I made a conformation; Willowshine is in fact white. Sorry I can be SO clueless)_

"Sure, I'd be happy to." I smiled before climbing to my paws and leading the gray and white

apprentice out into the marsh.

"Thank you for helping me, Dreamjade." She stated gratefully. I nodded to show I'd heard her

as I picked some yarrow off of a plant. Snowpaw then picked some marigolds and comfrey that

were nearby. We set the herbs into a pile before we went to gather more.

"Come on, there's some catmint right near this Twoleg nest Willowshine and I use a lot." The

young apprentice explained before leading the way across the river and to the row of nest.

We each picked six pieces of the catmint plant and right went we were about to return back

to the river;

"Hey! Drop those herbs!" someone demanded. Snowpaw and I both turned around to see a

slightly short she-cat sitting on top of a wooden fence.

"Why should we?" I taunted after I set the catmint gently on the ground.

"Because they belong to my Housefolk!" She replied rudely; great an arrogant kitty-pet.

"And if we don't?" I asked like I was talking to a kit.

"Then I'll make you!" She hissed.

"I'd love to see a fat little kittypet make us do anything." Snowpaw smiled. At her comment the

golden-colored kittypet leaped off her fence and charged right at Snowpaw, but she could even

get close; I pinned her right to the ground in seconds like I was pinning a kit.

"What was that about making us drop these herbs?" I questioned fakely sweet.

"Get off me!" She demanded.

"Kittypets!" Snowpaw muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked the gold she-cat.

"Bell." She replied after getting to her paws.

"Do you use these herbs?" I continued to asked.

"No." She answered.

"Well we do. We need them to heal our cats when they're sick." I stated.

"Why can't you just go see the vet?" She asked me.

"Because we live in the wild as a clan. We don't believe in having Twolegs." I replied.

"Now do you see why we're taking them?" Snowpaw wondered to the kittypet. Bell was much more

different from Cinder attitude wise; she was more... kittypet-like.

"What do you eat then?" Bell asked me.

"Well our clan eats fish, water vole, and water fowl. But the other clans eat things like rabbits,

squirrels, birds, mice, and lots of other things." I explained. She cringed in disgust at the thought of

having to eat that; definitely different from Cinder.

"Come on, Snowpaw. We have to get back to camp." I told the gray and white apprentice with a slight

urge in my voice.

"What kind of name is 'Snowpaw?'" Bell asked.

"What kind of name is Bell?" Snowpaw countered before she and I picked up the catmint and ran

off back to the river. Once we reached it we climbed in, swan to the other side and climbed out;

picking up the other herbs and padding back to camp. Once we got back I dropped the herbs in the

medicine cat clearing for Snowpaw to organize herself and went to find Rushwater. The light brown

tabby was laying in the shade, sleeping soundly like an elder.

"Hey dormouse, get up!" I smiled, playfully nudging him with my light gray paws.

"Huh…Yeah?" He muttered, lifting his head up to look at me.

"How was the border patrol?" I wondered to him.

"The same as any border patrol these past five moons… boring and normal." He replied

grumpily. "How was herb gathering?"

"Boring, until we ran into an arrogant little kittypet while we were collecting catmint from her

wolegs garden." I explained.

"What'd you do?" he questioned curiously.

"Well…after Snowpaw called her fat and she charged at her, I pinned her down like she was a

two moon-old kit." I smiled laying in the grass beside him.

"Hey Dreamjade?" He called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered, closing my eyes being relaxed by the breeze.

"Do…do you love me?" He asked quieter than his tone before. I opened my eyes and looked straight

into his sapphire-blue eyes; they were as serious as they could ever be. And before I replied I gave

him a warm, caring grin.

"For forever and a moon." I whispered as I leaned closer to him laying on his chest.

"Good…because I do too." He whispered back, resting his head on mine.

* * *

**_Me: Woohoo! Two slightly long chapters in 1 day!_**

**_Gardevoir: Remember the poll onGardevoirLove4ever's profile page and Stay tuned for Chapter 13!_**

**_Me: Oh no! 13 is unlucky!_**

**_Dreamjade: Does that mean something bad's gonna happen 2 me? OoO_**

**_Hawkspirit: She's not going 2 tell u...  
_**


	13. Chapter 13 The News

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

That night, Rushwater and I had accidentally fallen asleep together under the stars. The next

morning we woke up at the same time, earlier than any other cat. I looked into his eyes, he

looked into mine.

"Good morning." He whispered before getting to his paws.

"I can't believe I fell asleep so easily like that." I thought aloud after I sat myself up. For a while

we sat in silence, until the clan began to wake up, Reedwhisker started the dawn patrols, warriors

and apprentices slinked tiredly out of their dens, and Willowshine and Snowpaw came out into

the medicine cats' clearing. Rushwater had to go on the border patrol so he left me to do whatever.

"Dreamjade!" I heard someone call my name. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw

Mossyfur rushing up toward me.

"What is it?" I asked the light brown and white she-cat.

"Why weren't you in the warriors' den last night?" She questioned me.

"I accidently fell asleep out under the stars." I replied pausing.

"And the weirder thing was neither was Rushwater." She stated with a mischievous grin.

"Um…well…" I hesitated.

"You like him!" She squealed in a whisper.

"Yeah, a little." I smiled sheepishly.

"So what happened last night?" the she-cat urged.

"I just went to go chat with him after I helped Snowpaw gather herbs before leaf-bare, we just

talked, I laid down in the grass beside him and then he asked me if I loved him." I explained quietly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mossyfur grinned warmly. Then I heard Hawkspirit call my name.

"I have to go Mossyfur. See you later." I good-byed, quickly walking over to talk with my mother.

"Where were you last night?" She asked me. Great, was my business every other cats'?

"I accidently fell asleep outside." I replied. She nodded, guessing I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Why don't we go hunting?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I have to talk to Willowshine about something." I apologized. Hawkspirit looked

disappointed but shrugged it off and let me go to the medicine cats' den.

"Hello Dreamjade. What brings you?" the white colored medicine cat asked me with a warm

smile. But her smiled disappeared when she got a longer look at me.

Then a switch went off in my head; Rushwater and I had slept together.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"I'm a medicine cat…It's just natural." She answered. "Who's the father?"

"Rushwater." I breathed lightly. The light brown tabby had just returned from the dawn border

patrol as I looked out onto the clearing. "I guess I should probably tell him." I muttered, half

to myself before leaving the medicine cats' den and walking up to Rushwater as he grabbed

a piece of fresh-kill off the pile.

"How was the patrol?" I asked him as I got closer. He looked up with a bright smile.

"A ShadowClan apprentice that was chasing a frog slipped in the mud and fell into the river;

I had to fish the little mouse-brain out." He replied with smile.

"Um…Rushwater, you know how we slept together last night?" I started hesitantly. He gave me

a what-are-you-going-on-about look before;

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well… Willowshine just told me something that I don't know how you're going to take." I explained

before sitting down on the grass. It took the tabby tom a few moments to put together all I had

said into the full reality of what I was _trying _to say.

"Y-you're going to be a queen?" He stuttered slowly. I nodded with butterflies in my stomach;

this was it, how would he react?

"Thank you, Dreamjade." He whispered lovingly.

"For what?" I wondered aloud.

"For making me one of the happiest cats in all of these clans." He smiled before touching his nose to

my forehead.

* * *

_**Me: K... i know this is short, but u can blame that on the people who haven't voted on my profile page poll. **__**X3 **__**That's right. U vote on da poll the chapter's will be longer and sooner. Only 3 people have voted. I know there's more than 3 of u people**~evil__ X3___

_**Dreamjade: Vote on the poll! My future literally depends it! o0o  
**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned. And if u don't vote it might be a while! XD  
**_


	14. Chapter 14 Our New Family

_**Me: Wahoo! Here's Chapter 14! The polls are in! In the end it was a 3-way tie, so I decided to pick one from each of the three.**_

_**Gardevoir: Special thanx 2 The Gummy Bear OverLord, Lightiningstormzero and Whitestar17. Their kit ideas were 3-way tie! **_

_**Me: I don't own nor claim 2 own Warriors. I only own Rushwater and Mossyfur's warrior names, Hawkspirit, Dreamjade and Dreamjade's kits.**__**OoO**__** DON'T SUE ME! **_____

_**

* * *

Chapter 14**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

_(Four months later…)_

I lay in the nursery preparing myself for what was about to happen, but pain began to serge all

throughout my body. Rushwater, Hawkspirit and Mossyfur were waiting outside, and Willowshine

was getting me prepared while Snowpaw was getting herbs to help with all this.

"Ready?" Willowshine asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whispered as the pain grew larger.

"Good luck!" Hawkspirit called in. Snowpaw then rushed in with borage and several other herbs

that I didn't know the names of.

"Just breathe deeply." Willowshine urged after she placed her paw on my stomach. I slowed my

breath and another wave of pain washed over me. "Ready Snowpaw?" She asked her apprentice.

The gray and white she-cat nodded her head slowly; her mouth full of soaked moss for me to drink.

That's when it all went chaotic; I held back a scream, Willowshine helped me push my kits into the

world and Snowpaw gave me the moss to bite on to hold back the pain. Then it was over three

kits lay in the moss pressed up against my stomach to suckle; they were all she-cats.

"You can come in now." Willowshine told the other who were still waiting inside. Rushwater came

to see his daughters, Hawkspirit to see her granddaughters, and Mossyfur just came as my friend.

"They're beautiful." Hawkspirit smiled warmly.

"What shall we name them?" Rushwater asked. I looked back down to the kits; one she-cat was a

light brown that reminded me of Grasspelt, one was a cream color that looked like lilies, and the other

was a pale orange that reminded me of the dawn's light .

"Lilykit, Dawnkit, and Grasskit." I replied. Hawkspirit seemed surprised at how much Grasskit looked

like Grasspelt too.

"I think that's perfect." Mossyfur grinned.

"Congratulations, Dreamjade." Snowpaw put in. I felt a little bad for her; since she was a medicine

cat she couldn't have a mate-let alone kits-in the future. The little kits fell asleep after they had gotten

their milk.

"Why don't we leave the new family alone for now?" Hawkspirit smiled, leading all the others except

Rushwater out of the den. She winked to me and I gave her a bright grin.

"Do you like them?" I asked Rushwater once we were alone.

"No." He stated. I looked at him with a surprise stare. "I don't like them, I love them." He laughed.

"I wonder what their eye colors will be…" I thought aloud.

"Probably a mix of blues and green." Rushwater shrugged. "All I care about is that they're our

daughters." He put in lying beside me and licking each little kit's heads gently.

"You know you can't sleep in here." I reminded the light brown tabby.

"I know, but that doesn't me I can't be here with my family now." He smiled. I smiled back, resting my

head against his.

"Come on Rushwater!" Mossyfur called in.

"Sweet dreams." He good-byed before getting up and leaving. Hawkspirit took his place as she padded

into the nursery.

"They really are beautiful." She breathed, awing the three kits for a moment longer.

"Thank you, Hawkspirit." I yawned gratefully.

"Good night, pure light." She whispered her little rhyme she made up for me.

"Good night." I replied. Hawkspirit touched her nose to my shoulder before letting fall asleep with my new

daughters curled up by my side.

"Hi Dreamjade." Someone greeted me. I opened my eyes to find my self in the StarClan marsh. A young

apprentice sat in the open; Hollowpaw, Rushwater's dead brother.

"Hello." I greeted back.

"You know how happy you've made Rushwater right?" he asked me.

"I can see and feel it as plain as the stars in the night sky." I replied with a warm smile. "Will these kits

be…different?"

"No, they're as normal as any cat. You can teach them what Hawkspirit and you know but they are

normal." He explained. I was relieved at that; I wanted then to live normal lives, well more normal than

Hawkspirit and mine had been at least.

"Sweet dreams." Hollowpaw smiled before disappearing into the starry mist, leaving me to my regular

cat dreams.

* * *

**_Me: How was it?_**

**_Gardevoir: Thank U 4 voting and Stay tuned!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15 Surprises

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

_(Three months later…) _

(A/N: sorry that I'm kinda rushing through this) The kits had opened their eyes last

night. Dawnkit had dark lime green eyes, Lilykit had teal eyes, and Grasskit had night

blue eyes that were a very dark shade. The three little kits play-fought on the mossy

floor of the nursery and I watch them peacefully.

"Momma, can we see Dad?" Dawnkit asked.

"Rushwater's busy with his warrior duties, Dawnkit." I apologized.

"I know." She sighed before playing around with the shells that littered the ground.

Lilykit curled up against my side.

"What's wrong, Lilykit?" I asked her.

"I'm cold." The cream kit.

"Well it's leaf-bare." Grasskit smiled.

"I'll get you all some fresh-kill, is that okay?" I asked. All three nodded quickly.

"Hello~" Someone greeted with a chime. I looked up and there was Hawkspirit with a

two fat voles.

"How's life outside the nursery?" I asked my mother with a smile.

"Snowy and fishless." She smiled, shaking little flakes of snow off of her pelt.

"Thank you for the food." Grasskit grinned, biting at the vole with Dawnkit and Lilykit

follow after.

"How are you kits?" Hawkspirit asked her granddaughters.

"I wish we weren't born in leaf-bare." Dawnkit huffed.

"I think it's good to be born during leaf-bare; that way you already know what the colds

like." Hawkspirit offered.

"Can we leave the nursery yet?" Dawnkit asked me.

"Okay, but if you get too cold don't be afraid to tell me." I agreed, getting to my feet

after finish my vole. The three kits followed me out into the lightly snow cover clearing

and seemed awestruck by the largeness of the camp.

"I can't wait until we're apprentices!" Grasskit breathed, rolling around in the snow,

gingerly, Lilykit took tiny steps on chilly pads, and Dawnkit started making a little pile of

snow to jump in.

"They have so much energy." Hawkspirit grinned quietly with me.

"Was I like that?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, you were as quiet as a mouse, maybe even quieter." The brown silver speckled

she-cat grinned.

"Momma, Dawnkit's getting snow all over me!" Lilykit whined.

"Dawnkit, try not to get snow all over." I called to the pale orange kit.

"Okay, momma!" She called back.

"Yep, you were definitely not like _that_." Hawkspirit laughed lightly. I pushed her playfully

with my paw.

"Oh guess what!" she put in quickly.

"What?" I wondered.

"Reedwhisker's retiring today!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"And why is that good?"

"Because Mistystar told me I'd be her new deputy!"

"Wow, who'd have thought." I awed.

"How are you guys doing?" Mossyfur asked as she padded over. She was coming to move

into the nursery; she was pregnant with Snowcloud's kits. I knew the two were getting

closer I just didn't know how close, so the news surprised me I guess.

"Hi Mossyfur!" Dawnkit greeted the light brown and white queen. So many things were

happening this leaf-bare; I had kits, Hawkspirit would be deputy, Mossyfur was pregnant.

What other surprises would I be greeted to these next couple moons?


	16. Chapter 16 Not Really Normal

**_Me: Here's Chapter 16! It's a good 1!_**

**_Dreamjade: Why's that?_**

**_Gardevoir: Read and Find out!_**

**_Me: I don't own or claim 2 own-*Smack Dreamjade 4 reading trying 2 ahead* Warriors  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 16**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own join beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting."

Mistystar called from the Moss Rock.

"Come along kits." I smiled to the three she-kits.

"But were not old enough to catch our own prey yet, Momma." Lilykit disagreed.

"All you have to do is just be quiet and sit still, and then Mistystar will let you watch the

meeting." Hawkspirit told them with a kind smile.

"Reedwhisker is it your wish to join the elders and retire from the ways of a warrior?" the

pale gray leader asked Reedwhisker, beginning the clan's meeting.

"It is." He replied with a dully saddening expression on his face.

"Then I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may

be hearing and approving my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan shall be Hawkspirit for all

the wonderful things you have done for this clan and the many others." She went on, smiling to Hawkspirit.

"Hawkspirit! Hawkspirit!" The clan cheered my mother's name accepting her as the deputy

despite her… past, let's call it. Who knows; she might even be the leader soon. (A/N: Mistystar has

one life left. It's my book, get over it! o-o)

"Let's get back to the nursery you three." I told my kits.

"Good, it was getting too cold any ways." Lilykit sighed in relief. Dawnkit, Grasskit, and Lilykit

followed me back into the nursery where Mossyfur had already set up her new nest for the

couple of moons she would be staying here.

"Are you okay? I mean are you settled in fine?" I asked the brown and white she cat.

"It's perfect, Dreamjade. Thank you." She grinned, warmly grateful.

"No problem. Let's just get to sleep for the night." I smiled back nicely.

"Good night." Everyone in the nursery said to each other. My daughters curled up lovingly up

next to me and we all fell asleep quickly.

"Hello, love." A voice greeted. I opened my eyes to see my father sitting alone in the StarClan marsh.

"Hi, Grasspelt. What bring you to my dreams?" I greeted.

"There's a prophecy about your kits. Hollowpaw was wrong; these kits are not normal." He

sighed inwardly. "_Kits of the green stone can shape the form of the soul's past."_

"What do you mean the by 'form of the soul's past'?" I asked worriedly.

"We don't know; this prophecy isn't from the cats of StarClan." My father apologized. I

pressed up against him kindly.

"It's okay, I'll figure it out." I smiled.

"Hawkspirit's leadership of this clan is happening soon, love. Tell her she needs to make

Mallownose her deputy."

"Why Mallownose?" I wondered.

"Mallownose is the only one we can trust to help Hawkspirit through the challenges that lye

ahead." The starry light brown tom replied.

"Thank you for your help, father." I grinned gratefully. He touched his nose to mine, but then

his face turned serious after.

"Remember, Dreamjade; peace can't last forever." He warned before disappearing into the

misty night of the star-filled marshlands. The form of the soul's past…What could that possibly

mean?

* * *

_**Me: Oh my CLIFFY!*Clicks button on a remote***_

_**Random fake Audience: Oooooh!  
**_

_**Gardevoir: I can't believe u made me steal that iCarly remote *rubs temples***_

_**Me: U know u love thieving! X3**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17 HAWKSTAR!

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

"Mistystar!" the scream of the pale gray leader's name woke me from my sleep, making me

literally go and leap on to my paws as quickly as I possibly could.

"Mossyfur, watch the kits. I'll go see what's wrong." I told her quickly as I began rushing

out of the nursery before the white and brown she-cat could say anything to me.

"Snowpaw! What's going on with the camp?" I asked as I noticed the light gray and white

medicine cat apprentice rushing past with tansy leaves dangling in her mouth.

"It's Missysar! Che hash gween cough!" She tried to answer with her mouth full of herbs.

"But Snowpaw, those are-" I paused as the little she-cat was already running of to the

leaders' den. I followed behind her, holding my breath as I was getting closer to the

RiverClan leader.

"Every cat that isn't Hawkspirit, Snowpaw, or Dreamjade back OFF!" Willowshine

demanded as she sat by Mistystar's side noticing all the cats that had gathered around

their leader; they all scattered back at the white she-cats demand. The pale gray

leader laid on the ground right her outside the entrance to her den; she had collapsed

there trying to get to the medicine cats' den to get Willowshine's help.

"She must've just gotten it last night!" Hawkspirit sighed from a slightly far distance.

"No, this green cough started yesterday morning; but it hadn't gotten this worse until

now." Willowshine explained sadly.

"Snowpaw that's not catmint, its tansy!" I repeated finishing my sentence this time.

Snowpaw looked down at the herbs she'd sat beside Mistystar, and her eyes got wide

with realization.

"Oh no! I grabbed the wrong herbs!" She screeched, grabbing the tansy back into her

mouth and running back to the medicine cat's den at full speed.

"She'll never be back in time!" Hawkspirit stated impatiently, running faster than the

little apprentice to get the catmint.

"Hawkspirit sure can run." Willowshine muttered, getting back to examining Mistystar.

Then suddenly her face turned incredibly fearful. "S-She…she's gone…" the white

medicine cat stuttered hesitantly.

"Mistystar…" I whispered lightly. Just then Hawkspirit and Snowpaw came rushing to

where we all sat around the dead leader's corpse.

"We have the catmint!" Snowpaw panted heavily from running as hard as she could to

get back to us.

"I-it's too late, guys. I'm sorry…" Willowshine breathed, holding back a whimper.

Hawkspirit looked to Willowshine, then to me, then to Mistystar's body.

"We can leave for the Moonpool in a minute just let me sit here with her." My mother

sighed trying hard not to collapses in front of everyone, but I could tell she wanted to.

I pressed myself up against her like I had done when Mosspelt was gone.

"She'll always be in StarClan, Hawkspirit." I whispered.

"You know as much as I do that that's not enough." She whispered back.

"But it makes it a little better." I tried to smile. Then Hawkspirit climbed to her feet.

"We'll have a silent vigil for Mistystar tonight. For now, I must travel to the Moonpool

with Willowshine and Snowpaw." My mother told the clan.

"Good luck!" Several cats called over to her.

"Dreamjade, you're coming with me." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Hawkspirit. But first I have to tell my kits." I grinned gratefully. Hawkspirit

nodded lightly, letting me go to the nursery.

"Kits!" I called in after I ran to the nursery.

"What happened with Mistystar?" Dawnkit asked.

"S-she's gone. Mossyfur, I'm going to the Moonpool; Hawkspirit's being made leader there.

Can you watch my kits?" I asked.

"No problem." The white and brown she-cat smiled. I nodded my gratitude and then

ran back over to Hawkspirit.

"She was her mother's speed." Willowshine tried to joke. We left the camp, walked through

the marsh, crossed the WindClan River, and walked across the moorland. Once the four of

us reached the Moonpool we lapped up some of the water and curled up on the flatly smooth rocks.

"Welcome Hawkspirit." Several cats greeted. I opened my eyes and looked around. Nine

StarClan cats had gathered around us; Grasspelt, Mosspelt, Leopardstar, Silverstream,

Feathertail, Hollowpaw, two other cats I didn't recognize, and… Mistystar! This was it,

Hawkspirit was being made leader of RiverClan.

_**

* * *

(Hawkspirit POV **__finally!**)**_

Feathertail, Silverstream, Leopardstar, Grasspelt, Mosspelt, Hollowpaw, Mudfur,

Riverstar

herself, and even Mistystar had gathered to give me my nine leader lives. Feathertail

stepped up to me first.

"Hi Hawkspirit. With this life I give you experience; use it with all the pain you've gone

through." She smiled, touching my nose. I felt all the sorrow in my heart turn to

knowledge inside me. Next came Silverstream.

"It's been a while. With this life I give you determination; use it when you know you

want to win." The silver she-cat grinned, doing the same as Feathertail, making me feel

a surge of sheer power. Then, Grasspelt strode slowly up to me, taking Feathertail's place.

"With this life I give you kindness; use it to judge with your mind, but with your heart." He

kindly stated. I felt a strong warmth surge in my chest as he touched my nose to his.

"My daughter… you have come so far, now, with this life I give you endurance; use it to

always keep going." Mosspelt said as she took Grasspelt's place. Then Leopardstar came;

the leopard-textured she-cat padded slowly in front of me.

"With this life I give you will-power; use it to prove something you know is right." She

said, touching her nose to my forehead. She stepped back and let Mudfur step forward.

"With this life I give you respect; use it to judge every cat fairly." The brown medicine

cat proclaimed. Then, seventh came Mistystar; she gave me a bright and wise smile.

"With this life I give you loyalty; though I highly doubt you'll need it." the pale gray

she-cat laughed friendly before touching her nose to mine. Eighth came Hollowpaw,

Rushwater's brother.

"With this life I give you patience; use it to keep calm in the hardest of situations." The

dark brown, blue-eyed, tom stated. Then finally came Riverstar; the bluish-gray,

sapphire-eyed she-cat walked up to me with all the grace of a flowing river.

"Hawkspirit; you may have been a Twoleg, but bringing you to these clans was one of

the most wonderful ideas any cat could even imagine of, now it is your time to prove us

right again. With this final, ninth life I give you leadership; use it for what we all know

you will." She spoke will strong nobility. "With these nine lives we give you your leader

name. Hawkspirit; from this day on you shall be known as Hawkstar, leader of RiverClan."

"Hawkstar! Hawkstar!" the nine StarClan cats, Dreamjade, Willowshine, and Snowpaw

cheered. Now I was a leader, and all the pride flowed through me like the waves of an

ocean. Suddenly I found myself awake at the Moonpool, again. The sun was just

beginning to fully disappear on the horizon…Wait! Tonight was a full moon; this was it,

would the three other clans accept me as the leader of RiverClan?


	18. Chapter 18 Dark Hatred

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(Hawkspirit POV)**_

Before we prepared to leave for the Gathering, I leaped up onto the moss rock and

called a clan meeting. The cats of RiverClan all gathered around where I sat and

waited for what I'd say.

"I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear

and approve my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan will be Mallownose." I announced

lightly. The clan cheered Mallownose's name in respect for their new deputy. Then

once that was settled all the cats that were going to the Gathering, well, gathered;

me, Mallownose, Tailsnow, Snowcloud, Leafpaw, Willowshine, Snowpaw, Troutsplash,

Minnowtail, Rushwater, Pebblefoot, and Icewing. Our group of twelve quickly made our

way through the marshlands and to the Gathering Island. We crossed the log bridge

and I made my way to the leaders' tree. Bramblestar and Rowanstar all gave me

questioning glances, but I ignored them and leaped onto the lowest branch of the tree.

WindClan were the only ones that we were waiting for to arrive on the island.

"Sorry were late!" I heard Onestar's call. Then the brown tabby leader climbed onto the

leaders' tree quickly so we could begin the meeting. Apparently he hadn't notice I was

on the tree instead of Mistystar.

"Now can you explain to why you're on this tree instead of Mistystar?" Rowanstar asked

skeptically.

"Well, you see; two mornings ago Reedwhisker retire and Mistystar made me her deputy,

then the next morning Mistystar… she lost her last life." I explained looking down at my paws.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." Bramblestar stutter in mourning.

"Wait, _you're _leader of RiverClan?" Rowanstar asked.

"Nine lives and all." I tried to smile.

"That's mad!" the light ginger colored tom hissed loudly.

"What's wrong with her being leader?" Onestar wondered aloud; though of course I knew the

answer to that question. Three…two…one…

"She was a Twoleg!" Rowanstar snapped. So predictable…

"She helped save the clans!" Bramblestar argued.

"She has no right to lead an entire clan! I won't sit here and let her." The ginger tom hissed,

unsheathing his claws and scraping them on the branch where he sat.

"Then stand. StarClan gave me my nine lives and there's no doubting it." I snapped at him

rudely.

"Why don't you prove it-" He paused climbing to his paws to stand. "And battle me!" He yowled

after leaping off his branch. I dodged his claws instantly and landing on the ground, but he

anticipated my move and purposely fell down on top of me; enabling me immobile.

"Get off! This is a truce you mouse-brained feather head!" I yelled with full rage; the clouds had

moved over shining moon, but Rowanstar still didn't get off even though StarClan disapproved.

"Do you think I care!" he cackled with a menacing smile. Suddenly the ShadowClan leader swiped

one of his claws at my face and giving me a deep, painful, bloody scar horizontally down the

middle my white muzzle that stung horribly. Suddenly Rowanstar collapsed off of me. I got to my

paws and looked around; their stood Mistystar's StarClan spirit pinning Rowanstar down to the

grass where he fell.

"Rowanstar; this is a time a peace. Hawk_star _deserves to be a leader as much as you,

Bramblestar, and Onestar do." The starry pale gray she-cat hissed in his ear. The ginger tom

looked scared out of his pelt, but he still gave Mistystar agreeing nod. After that Mistystar

disappeared into the night and left us to our Gathering; I hopped back onto a branch of the leaders'

tree, but Rowanstar gave me a harsh look and stood where the former RiverClan leader had pinned

him.

"You got lucky this time Hawkstar. But StarClan can't protect you forever." He hissed for only me

to hear. "ShadowClan! Let's _GO_!" the ginger tom commanded before leading his clan off of the island.

"I guess this Gathering is over…" Bramblestar tried lightly. Onestar and I nodded and led our clans

back to our territories. RiverClan padded back across the marshland and into our camp. Once we

got back I slinked into the cave of the moss rock and curled up snuggly into my new nest.

ShadowClan hated us now; _great_. Let's check that off my 'This to Do as a Clan Cat' list; become

apprentice, become warrior, become queen, become deputy, become leader, and now become

enemy of another clan. Then, slowly, I fell asleep, but I didn't dream. The dawn light shone into my

den and glistened on my fur relaxingly. Suddenly a cat's battle cry snapped me out of my daydreams;

"ShadowClan are attacking!"

* * *

**_LSP: Oh my glop._**

**_Me: Hawkstar I thought I told u not bring in Adventure Time Characters!_**

**_Hawkstar: Sorry... Oh well; I'M LEADER OF RIVERCLAN!  
_**


	19. RiverClan and ShadowClan Allegiance

_**RiverClan and ShadowClan Allegiance**_

_**RiverClan**_

_Leader_: Hawkstar (nine lives)

_Deputy_: Mallownose

_Medicine Cat:_ Willowshine

Snowpaw

_Warriors:_Tailsnow

Snowcloud

Rushwater

Troutsplash

Petalfur

Blackclaw

Graymist

Icewing

Beetlewhisker

Robinwing

Minnowtail

_Apprentice(s):_

Leafpaw

Snowpaw

_Queen(s)__: _Dreamjade (mother of Dawnkit, Lilykit and Grasskit)

Mossyfur

_Kit(s)__: _Dawnkit

Lilykit

Grasskit

_Elder(s):_

Reedwhisker

Pouncetail

Dapplenose

_**

* * *

ShadowClan**_

_Leader: _Rowanstar (six lives)

_Deputy:_ Tigerheart

_Medicine Cat: _Littlecloud

Frogpaw

_Warriors:_ Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Pineshadow

Starlingnight

Ferretwhisker

Kinkfur

_Apprentices:_

Frogpaw

Nightpaw

Mousepaw

_Queen(s)__: _Ivytail (mother of Gorgekit and Rockkit)

_Kit(s): _Gorgekit

Rockkit

_Elder(s): _Tallpoppy

Cedarheart

Snaketail

* * *

**_Me: What do u think?_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned 4 the REAL chapter 19! It's gonna be a good one~  
_**


	20. Chapter 19 The Unwanted Return

_**Chapter 19**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

I literally leaped to my paws and rush outside the moss rock, and to my horror

several ShadowClan cats were invading the RiverClan camp; Rowanstar, Tigerheart,

Dawnpelt, Applefur, Tawnypelt, Snowbird, Toadfoot, Crowfrost, Ratscar, Owlclaw,

Shrewfoot, Redwillow, Kinkfur, Pineshadow, Starlingnight, Ferretwhisker, Smokefoot,

Scorchfur, Nightpaw, and Mousepaw or basically every warrior and apprentice. I ran

straight for the nursery; Dreamjade and her kits were the only thing that matter right

then and there. I dodged swiping claws, snapping jaws, batting paws, and cats tangled

in battle. Finally, once I reached the nursery, I dived inside hoping to StarClan Dreamjade,

Dawnkit, Grasskit, and Lilykit would be alright. I yowled a wordless cry, leaping at

Toadfoot as he had Dreamjade pinned beneath him. With unsheathed claws, I yanked

the brown, black spotted tom right off of my daughter with an all mighty heave.

"Get out you meanie!" Dawnkit snapped at Toadfoot from behind Dreamjade. Grasskit stood

in front of Lilykit protectingly as her older sister. Toadfoot retreated out of the nursery at full

speed. I sat between the entrance, Dreamjade, and her three daughters; ready to strike at

my opponent at any given moment. Then suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Rowanstar

accidentally charged right _through_ the nursery wall with full on speed and Rushwater on his

heals.

"Get away from them!" the light brown tabby tom hissed at the ShadowClan leader. Oddly

this scene made me remember the day Grasspelt died. I leaped at Rowanstar with unsheathed

claws; making Rushwater come to an immediate stop. Then with an almighty swipe of my claws

at one of his eyes, I had half-blinded the ginger colored leader. He howled in pain, frustration,

and possibly fear. He ran out of the camp with all of ShadowClan right behind him.

"That'll teach those fox-hearts never to mess with RiverClan again." Rushwater muttered

through grinding teeth.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out to my clan. Suddenly, Graymist's cry answered my question;

Mallownose wasn't. I rushed to my deputy's side to see what had happened; she sat there in

a pool of her own blood and one side of her neck had been shredded to almost nothing.

"This wasn't done by a ShadowClan cat…" Dreamjade whispered half to herself; she had left

the nursery for a moment to see what was going on outside.

"If it wasn't a ShadowClan cat then who was it?" I asked with a skeptic look. Dreamjade

lowered her dark brown muzzle and sniffed at Mallownose's corpse past the smell of blood and,

well, death, but slightly cringing at it. Then her eyes got very wide with a look of surprise, worry,

and fear on her face as noticeable as a forest fire raging through the night.

"I-I don't believe it…" She muttered in a _very _low tone. I took my paw and forced her to look at

me.

"Who. Killed. Mallownose?" I asked more slowly with as mush worry on my face as hers.

"I-I-it was Falconshadow…"

* * *

**_Me: Wow...Talk about a cliffhanger! X3_**

**_Gardevoir:Stay tuned 4 the 20th chapter!  
_**


	21. Chapter 20 The Prophecy's Meaning

_**Chapter 20**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

I stared at Dreamjade; my mouth gaping open like a dead fish. We both walked

into my den and I sat down on my mossy nest.

"How could it be Falconshadow? I'm sure I killed him!" I asked her.

"Could the Dark Forest cats be rising again?" She tried worriedly.

"No, the Dark Forest was sealed for all eternity after we defeated them. Anything

evil that goes in won't ever come out." I explained with an inward sighed.

"Well, Falconshadow killed Mosspelt so he couldn't have been accepted to StarClan.

So is there more than the Dark Forest and StarClan?" Dreamjade wondered aloud.

"I have no idea but whatever is or isn't there, Falconshadow's back and he wants

me to suffer..." I hissed to myself.

"So what do we do? I can't sense him if he's not of the dark forest." My daughter wondered.

"What do you mean sense him if he's from the Dark Forest?" a voice asked. Dreamjade

and I both turned our heads to see Grasskit, Dawnkit, and Lilykit standing in the

entrance-way of the small cave; Dawnkit had asked the question. I looked to Dreamjade,

Dreamjade looked to me, and then I nodded slowly.

"Kits, come here." I stated, standing up and gesturing toward my nest. They all three sat

in the nest with there tail wrapped around their little paws.

"We're going to tell you a long story." Dreamjade put in.

"Okay!" The three she-kits said simultaneously, waiting excitedly for us to tell them the story

you'd all heard a million times over.

"Do you kits know about Twolegs and the Dark Forest?" I asked them. All three of them

nodded slowly.

"StarClan once found a Twoleg with the all strength of a clan cat. When that Twoleg died,

StarClan turned her into a cat and let her be reborn into RiverClan. That Twoleg-cat had a

daughter that had the ability to detect and defeat Dark Forest cats. Then the daughter of

the Twoleg-cat had three daughters and started a family of her own." I spoke.

"That Twoleg is Hawkstar, and her daughter is, as you know, me." Dreamjade put in after

taking an inward breathe. Grasskit, Dawnkit, and Lilykit's eyes got wide with surprise.

"So you two were the cats in the elders' stories?" Grasskit asked.

"There's more. There was a prophecy about you three; kits of the green stone can shape

the form of the soul's past." Dreamjade sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I never had the chance to tell you." She explained sheepishly.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked.

"Y-no. Sorry." She apologized.

"Your daughters can shape shift into Twolegs!" I whispered for only her ears to hear.


	22. Chapter 21 More Surprises

_**Chapter 21**_

_**(Dreamjade POV) **_

With all three of my daughters curled up tightly next to me in the nursery, I fell

asleep with the whole left wall of the nursery in ruins. Suddenly, after I was

sleeping, I felt a sheathed paw bat at my ear. I opened my eyes to see a far too

familiar light brown, black tabby striped tom.

"F-Falconshadow!" I stuttered in a large amount of shock.

"Don't scream you mouse brain! I haven't come to hurt you." He snapped.

"Why did you kill Mallownose?" I demanded fiercely.

"I didn't kill her! _He _did…" the former ShadowClan warrior hissed.

"Who's 'he'?" I asked.

"Mine and Hawkstar's father; Darkeagle. He killed Mallownose and planted _my _scent."

Falconshadow explained.

"Where does your spirit walk? Not in the Dark Forest…" I wondered to him.

"StarClan let me stay in their territory because the Dark Forest wouldn't. None of those

starry cats can look at me without a glare, a bristled pelt, a snort of disgust, or hatred

in their eyes, except Mosspelt. She knows I only did it because of Darkeagle." He explained

sadly. Oddly I felt pity for the troubled tom, maybe because we were kin; the whole

blood is thicker than water junk. Whatever the reason I couldn't help but feel warm-

heartedness for the ghostly cat.

"I'll tell Hawkstar it wasn't you." I offered, trying to show a smile.

"Thanks, but what difference does it make. I murdered my half-sister's mother, helped

the most fox-hearted cats the Dark Forest had to offer, and betrayed the warrior code

and all of the Clan." He listed, looking to the star covered ground with a look of nothing

but pure sadness.

"Why have you come to me?" I asked curiously.

"This." He stated dully pushing a small little box over to me. With my claws I opened the tiny

thing and hooked out whatever was inside; it was a beautiful, glistening jade stone.

"What's if for?" I questioned more.

"A peace offering. I found it in the tunnels; I go there to see Rock, the only ancient ancestor

who doesn't hate me… Tell Hawkstar I'm sorry for what I did." He sighed before vanishing

away into the darkness of the dream-worlds night.

"Good night Falconshadow." I whispered with a small grin before disappearing into my normal dreams.

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Hawkstar!" I heard Dreamjade call my name as I awoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Falconshadow entered my dreams. Your father, Darkeagle, killed Mallownose and planted his

scent." She explained with slight sheepishness.

"Why didn't he visit me then?" I wondered.

"He was afraid you wouldn't listen to what he had to say." My daughter replied. "Oh, and he

gave me this. He said it was a peace offering" She put in, extending her paw; it had a beautiful

shining jade resting in it.

"He gave you a jade in your dreams." I smiled before letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dreamjade asked.

"He gave you a dream-jade." I chuckled more.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Can I keep it in here?" She asked. I nodded, still smiling at my corny pun.

Dreamjade set the jade on a shelf-like rock that jutted out of the upper right wall of the den. She

turned around, walked to the entrance, stopped, and turned around.

"You know its morning right?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated casually. Then, after Dreamjade, I felt my spine chill; I was being watch.

"Come out. I know you're there." I hissed, tensing with unsheathed claws.

"Put away your claws, sis. I'm not here to fight you."

* * *

**_Me: I know this cliffhanger*ahem* is AWESOME!_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned!  
_**


	23. Chapter 22 Brother's Love

_**Chapter 21**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"What are you doing here, Falconshadow?" I snapped, still tense with my

claws unsheathed and digging into the muddy earth.

"What? A dead brother can't visit his one and only beloved sister?" Falconshadow

asked withy a sickly sweet smile spread across his face. The smile made my spine

chill and my pelt bristle with uneasiness.

"The only time _any_ brother visits his sister is because he wants something from

her." I retorted through gritted teeth. The starry tom strode himself around the

den in a circle; probably trying to be either cool or dramatic, either way I thought

it was pretty stupid that he was striding around like that.

"All I want is forgiveness." He grinned gently and even sincerely.

"You murdered Mosspelt; my mother, my family, one of my closest friends, and you

even _dare _to think you deserve even a small amount of forgiveness?" I asked him

with a harsh glare.

"Mosspelt and Dreamjade thought I deserved it." The light brown, black striped tom

smiled with a hint of mischief.

"You're something else, you know that?" I chuckled lightly.

"I'm Falconshadow, half-brother of the almighty, former Twoleg, Hawkstar." He stated,

fakely noble.

"So…why are you here?" I wondered to him.

"Because I was sent to give you the new prophecy about Dreamjade's little she-kits; 

_when dream's three kits reach six moons of age, they must journey afar with the leading _

_bird and the stone to find the answers of the star heart._" He explained.

"The star-heart?" I echoed curiously, giving my half-brother a sideways glance.

"It's a magenta-colored stone that shines as bright as the stars when it's touched by

moonlight. It's said to be the source of all of StarClan's powers. Nobody in the entire

world knows where it is; nobody, except Dreamjade and her kits. They have the power

to track the stone's ultimate pure energy." He replied.

"So you're saying that once Grasskit, Dawnkit, and Lilykit are all apprentices; they,

Dreamjade, and I are going to have to travel who know where for who know how long

for who knows how far?" I clarified.

"Well, in the simplest of terms, apparently, yes." Falconshadow explained.

"Should I go tell them?" I asked him.

"You need to only tell Dreamjade. Tell the kits when it's too late for them to say no." He

breathed inwardly.

"Okay, Thanks." I stated gratefully; climbing to my paws, stretching, and padding out of

my den, across the clearing, and into the nursery to tell Dreamjade what Falconshadow

had told me. How would she take the fact that her kits would and could never be as normal

as we really, truly hoped they would possibly be?

* * *

_**Me: So how was it?**_

_**Gardevoir: Flaming is NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT accepted!**_

_**Me: Stay tuned! and I'm serious about the no flaming thing.  
**_


	24. Chapter 23 Confidence

_**Chapter 23**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

"Dreamjade?" I heard Hawkstar call into the nursery.

"Yes Hawkstar?" I asked. The brown, silver speckled she-cat padded slowly into the nursery.

"I need to speak with you, alone." She replied with a grim look. I looked over to my kits;

Grasskit and Dawnkit were play fighting in the back of the den, while Lilykit was playing

around with a moss ball. Then, I got to my paws, followed Hawkstar to her den, and sat

down to wait for what my mother would say.

"Falconshadow visited me before I went to the nursery to get you. He told me when

the kits are apprenticed; they, you, and I must travel to find a stone called 'The Stone

Heart' that gives StarClan all their powers." She explained. I looked at her surprisingly.

"Why do we have to find it?" I wondered aloud.** (A/N: I know Falconshadow didn't say **

**the following things in the last chapter but just pretend he did. Sorry about that, I forgot to include it)**

"Apparently, it's starting to weaken, and if it weakens enough three things will possibly happen;

all the cats of StarClan will disappear, the Dark Forest cats will be able to escape and rebel

again, We'll will never be able to have any connections with StarClan again or all of the

above." She answered. I was completely speechless at what Hawkstar had just said to me.

"So where do we have to travel to?" I managed to question.

"Uh… The thing is, nobody knows. But Falconshadow said you could use your powers to track

it like you did with Rock." Hawkstar replied.

"So you're saying StarClan need me to drag my kits to who know where for who knows how

long?" I demanded. Hawkstar nodded slowly.

"He said they have the power to restore it."

"I thought they could just turn into Twolegs!" I yelled in a whisper.

"That and their also pure light, like you." She breathed.

"I really hate our lives sometimes." I muttered under my breath.

"Dreamjade, we were all given this destiny for a reason, whatever that reason may or may not

be." My mother sighed.

"All I wanted was for my kits to be normal; to be born and raised like you and I weren't! Hawkstar

I don't know if I'll be able to handle this anymore…" I let out unhappily.

"You will and you are because you _can_, Dreamjade. StarClan wouldn't have chosen you if they

thought you couldn't." Hawkstar smiled. I looked up at her, surprised by her words.

"Y-you really mean that?" I stuttered.

"Would I ever, ever lie to you?" She asked rhetorically, touching her nose to my ear. "Don't ever doubt

yourself. You saved the clans once, and we all know that you can do it again."

"Thank you. I really needed that."

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

After Dreamjade had left my den, I felt better about myself for making her more confident. Her kits

were days away from five moons old now, and Mossyfur's kit's would probably be here next moon.

Padding out of the leaders' den, I leaped up onto the moss rock to look out over the camp. After

Mallownose had died I had appointed Snowcloud deputy; I would've made Tailsnow deputy but she

hadn't had an apprentice yet. Maybe I could give her one of Dreamjade's kits… No, they'd have to

go on the journey to find the Stone Heart.

"You seem troubled Hawkstar, what's wrong?" Someone's question made me jump. I looked over to

see that Mistystar's spirit sat at the foot of the Moss Rock.

"What's wrong? My granddaughter won't even be able to train because of that stupid quest we have to

take!" I snapped in a whisper.

"They don't have to go right when they're apprenticed. Once they are, you have two moons before you

have to leave." The pale-now paler- gray she-cat replied.

"Still, how are we going to tell them they have to help Dreamjade and I find a stone that's been

hidden for more moons than _any_ cat can count?" I pointed out.

"They'll understand; just like Dreamjade did. All of StarClan trusts you five, Hawkstar. When we gave

you your nine lives and Riverstar said you must prove us right again, she wasn't talking about being

RiverClan's leader." The former RiverClan leader grinned kindly.

"You sure know how to make a cat feel better, don't you?" I laughed friendly.

"I learned from the best." She retorted playfully, before disappearing into the sun-high air and leaving

me to watch over the clan she had brought up just as well as the many leaders before her.

* * *

_**Me: WOOHOO! The next book in the Seekers series comes out this Tuesday!**_

_**Gardevoir: Stat tuned for Chapter 24!**_


	25. Chapter 24 UnFatherly Love

_**Chapter 24**_

_**(Hawkstar POV- 1 month later…)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Moss Rock for

a clan meeting!" I announced from where I sat atop my den. I waited patiently while

every cat gathered close to the foot of the moss-covered, hollow rock. My eyes rested

lightly on the three excited kits that padded quickly out of the nursery, trying to look

as apprentice-like as they could behind the excitement in their eyes. Once every cat

arrived I began the meeting.

"Dawnkit, Grasskit, and Lilykit, Please step forward." I started. The three former-kits

walked up to the front of the crowd. I noticed Rushwater smiling at his daughters with

beaming pride. I looked to Grasskit; the little she-cat who's fur looked so much like Grasspelt's.

"Grasskit, you have reached your six moons of age and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. I ask

StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage

of a warrior." I began, then I looked to Dawnkit; the second oldest kit's tail twitch wildly with

joy. "Dawnkit, you have reached your six moons of age and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. I ask

StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage

of a warrior." I stated, before turning my gaze to Lilykit; the youngest of the three siblings sat,

looking sheepishly shy.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From

this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. I asked StarClan

to watch over and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." I

finished.

"Grasspaw! Dawnpaw! Lilypaw!" Dreamjade and Rushwater began the cheers.

"Tailsnow, you shall be Lilypaw's mentor; pass on the wisdom you have learned and guide her

as well as you can. Troutsplash, you shall be Grasspaw's mentor, and Blackclaw, you shall be

Dawnpaw's mentor." I listed. Tailsnow's gentle nature would be perfect for Lilypaw's shyness.

Troutsplash's in-experience would be good for Grasspaw's calmness, plus them being kin.

Blackclaw's experience would be important for Dawnpaw's energetic-ness. But I kinda felt bad

since it would only have been for two moons. StarClan light their paths…

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

"How's Mossyfur doing?" I asked Snowpaw as she came out of the nursery to get some water for

Mossyfur.

"She's fine, the kit's are almost on the way, though." The apprentice smiled.

"Can I help with anything?" I wondered.

"Could you get her some water so I can stay here to help Willowshine?" She offered. I nodded

quickly, took the moss-wad from her, and rushed over to a tiny stream that ran through the edge

of camp. After soaking the moss I started to walk back, until an odd scent caught my nose; it was

from the water! I dropped the moss and looked back over to the small flowing water. My eyes

widened in shock and fear at what I saw; Snowcloud lay dead in the stream with a huge, heavily

bleeding scar down his stomach.

"Hawkstar!" I screamed almost at the top of my lunges. Several cats came rushing at my cry; Tailsnow,

Leafpaw, Snowpaw, Hawkstar of course, Rushwater, Dawnpaw, Lilypaw, and Grasspaw.

"What's wr-" Hawkstar stopped once she saw Snowcloud's body. Tailsnow stared wide-eyed at her

dead brother, Leafpaw speechless at her dead mentor.

"Who did this?" I heard Rushwater demand. Of course, Hawkstar and I already knew. Darkeagle was

killing off every RiverClan cat Hawkstar made deputy for revenge on something.

"Who ever has done this will pay. I'll see to that personally…" Hawkstar hissed under her breathe,

before leaping onto the Moss Rock.

"Cats of RiverClan, before the new deputy is appointed I must travel to the Moonpool and ask StarClan

for help. Once Willowshine is done helping Mossyfur, we'll be leaving for a short while." My mother

announced. Mossyfur! I had totally forgotten about her. Running at full speed into the nursery I saw two

kits pressed up against Mossyfur's stomach and Willowshine was just leaving. One kit was white with

dark brown paws, and the other was light brown with a gray tail and ears.

"Their both toms; I can't wait to show Snowcloud." She smiled to me, oblivious to the fact of what had

happened to her mate.

"Mossyfur… I-I'm sorry…" I whispered sadly.

"Sorry for what?" She asked with a light grin.

"Snowcloud was attacked by the small stream. He…he's gone." I replied quietly while looking down

at my light silver paws. She must've felt how Hawkstar felt when Grasspelt was killed by that fox.

"Who murdered him? I'll skin them alive!" She hissed loudly, trying to get up to her paws but having

no luck.

"Mossyfur! Mossyfur, calm down!" I urged quickly holding her down.

"How can I calm down? My mate, the father of my kits, was MURDERED!" She shouted, struggling

under my weight.

"Mossyfur, you're going to hurt your kits!" I tried, gently stroking my best friend's head with my tail.

With that thought in her head she immediately stopped thrashing. "I'm going to let go of you now,

okay?" I questioned. She nodded lightly with closed eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, I got off of her. The white

and brown she cat let out a large sigh before whimpering like an injured kit.

"Do you want me to get Tailsnow?" I asked. She nodded again, pressing her kits closer to her body.

I left her alone and walked around camp to find Tailsnow.

"Tailsnow? Could you go comfort Mossyfur, she really needs it." I tried.

"Okay. Thanks Dreamjade." The beige, white-tailed she-cat breathed, before climbing to her paws

and padding into the nursery. Hawkstar, Willowshine, and Snowpaw had already left for the Moonpool,

and Dawnpaw, Lilypaw, and Grasspaw sat sadly waiting for their mentors to recover from what had happened.

"Are you three okay?" I asked as I walked over to my daughter.

"Yeah… but who's been killing off our deputies?" Dawnpaw wondered looking at me with serious eyes.

"Hawkstar's father, Darkeagle. His spirit is lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike on the next

deputy." I explained.

"So he's a ghost?" Lilypaw asked worriedly.

"Sort of…" I sighed sitting next to my daughters trying to comfort them.

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

"How is h_e_ killing off my deputies?" I demanded to Falconshadow.

"Yes, why are you Darkeagle?" He smiled fakely to someone that lurked in the shadows behind

me. I turned around and was shocked at who I saw; a dark brown tom with a white head

and tail, and fierce golden eyes sat there, almost invisible in the little darkness of StarClan. He

looked just like a bald eagle, but with a cat's body. Involuntarily my pelt bristled and my claws

sheathed themselves at the spirit of my father.

"Revenge over my murdered son." He hissed looking to me with a glare that made my spine

shiver like I was furless in the middle of leaf-bare.

"You didn't even love me!" Falconshadow snapped with his fur so bristled it looked like a chestnut

shell.

"I know. I did it because you two are fools! These starry cats that you believe in are mouse-brained

idiots; they thought I was _good_." He cackled evilly. I stared at him with my eyes showing as much

rage as a forest fire.

"You cold, heartless, bee-brained, crow-food eating, otter-dung scented, yellow-toothed, soulless,

ratty, coward!" I hissed, leaping at him with my claws aimed right at his throat. Suddenly he wasn't

where he once sat; he pinned me to the ground with a smile as evil as heck.

"You should watch your tongue, Twoleg, or I might just rip those nine lives right out of you." He taunted

triumphedly.

"Get off my sister Darkkit!" Falconshadow roared leaping at his father and pushing him right off of me

and pinning _him _down. "Don't ever _DARE_ hurt RiverClan ever again! And just to make sure you don't…"

He hissed seriously, pausing to claw Darkeagle's ghostly eyes to blindness. The bald-eagle colored tom

disappeared back into the mist of StarClan.

"Thanks, Falconshadow. You're RiverClan's hero." I smiled gratefully.

"No problem. Choose your next deputy well…" He grinned playfully before fading away, and leaving me

to wake up.

* * *

**_Me: In chapter poll alert!_**

**_Gardevoir: What should Dawnpaw, Grasspaw, and Lilypaw's warrior names be?_**

**_Me: Summit your answer with your review!_**

**_Gardevoir: and stay tuned for the next Chapter!  
_**


	26. Chapter 25 Alone Time

_**Chapter 25**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Hawkstar, what happened?" I heard Willowshine ask me.

"Problem solved…" I sighed tiredly.

"StarClan know who the murderer is?" Snowpaw wondered.

"I already knew who the murderer was." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willowshine demanded.

"It was my business and my business alone." I answered.

"But you-"

"My business and my business alone." I interrupted the medicine cat. She asked

nothing more on that subject, understanding I wasn't going to tell her why even if

she asked again.

"There's a medicine cats gathering tonight." She brought up lightly.

"I know." I stated, gesturing with my tail to the half moon that was just now barely

rising over the horizon.

"Hello, Willowshine." I heard a familiar voice call over; it was Jayfeather and his new

apprentice, Treepaw; she was a light brown tabby with dark brown paws leaf-green

eyes.

"Hawkstar, what are you doing here?" I heard Kestrelflight ask.

"Uh…I needed to talk to StarClan." I explained. Then Littlecloud and his apprentice Frogpaw

came down into the Moonpool area.

"Now that we're all here, there's something I want to do…" Willowshine started, talking to

everyone but having her eyes rested on Snowpaw, the young medicine cat apprentice that

had been so for more than eight moons now.

"I, Willowshine, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on

this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with

your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the

way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all

cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" the white tabby medicine cat said with a smile.

"I-I do." The apprentice answered with beaming excitement.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw,

from this moment you shall be known as Snowmint. StarClan honors your knowledge and

certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan." Willowshine finished.

"Snowmint! Snowmint!" I led the cheer of the medicine cat's new name. That reminded me

I should make Leafpaw a warrior.

"Now let us share tongues with StarClan." Littlecloud stated.

"Willowshine? I think I'll just head back now." I stated. She nodded before stepping up

to the water; she knew I could handle a problem by myself if I needed to do so. I padded

slowly up the path of the hollow and back across the WindClan border. I needed time

alone anyways; sometimes I wondered how Mistystar handled things so well. Could I

really prove that I was a good choice for leader of RiverClan?

_**

* * *

Me: Sorry about how short this chapter is!**_

_**Gardevoir: Remember to send in the names you want for Dreamjade's daughters if you haven't all ready and stay tuned!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Ripples in the River

_**Chapter 26**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting." I

heard my mother announce from the high rock after she had returned from the Moonpool.

"With StarClan's help, the murderer has been stopped. Now I have two ceremonies to attend to

tonight." She began once every cat had gathered around the Moss Rock. "I say these words before

StarClan that the spirits of Mallownose and Snowcloud may hear and approve my choice. Tailsnow

shall be the new deputy of RiverClan." The brown, silver-speckled leader said, smiling to her former

apprentice.

"Tailsnow! Tailsnow!" The clan cheered their new deputy's name.

"And for the second part of this meeting; Leafpaw, please step forward." Hawkstar stated after the

cheers had died down. The young she-cat stepped up to front of the crowded cats, gleaming with an

amazing amount of pride.

"Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your

own life?" she asked the amber apprentice.

"I do." Leafpaw answered with a bright smile.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on you

shall be known as Leafwind; StarClan honor your determination and kindness to others." Hawkstar finished.

"Leafwind! Leafwind!" I lead the second round of cheers. Just then, Willowshine and Snowpaw returned

through the camp entrance.

"Snowpaw! I'm a warrior now!" Leafwind told her sister happily.

"Congratulation! But, I'm not Snowpaw anymore; I'm Snowmint!" the white and gray medicine cat replied.

"Yay!" Leafwind squealed in delight, cuddling up against her sister. It kinda made me wish I had a sibling…

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

After all that had happened today I decided to take a moonlit walk through the marshlands alone. Suddenly,

when I reached the WindClan bordering river, I heard an odd tiny mewing sound; wait, it was a kit! I ran

toward the mewing sound and was shock to what I saw; a young blueish-gray kit lay on the ground with

two young boys.

"Is it dead?" one asked, poking the young kit with a twig.

"Nah, its making sounds, listen." the other replied.

"Hey, have you heard about the cats that can swim around here?" the first boy wondered.

"Yeah… Hey lets see if this one swims!" the second answered. Fear shot up my spine instantly; there was

no way a tiny little kit like that could swim! I charged at the boys with unsheathed claws, letting out a

loud, menacing hiss.

"What the… run!" the second guy screeched, running away like a total wuss followed by the other boy.

"Are you okay, kit?" I asked the tiny scrap.

"Are those Twolegs gone?" She wondered with one ice-blue eye opened.

"Yeah, I scared those mouse-brained Twoleg kits off. Are you of the clans, kit?" I replied. The little she-cat

now had both of her eyes open; one brown and one the ice-blue color.

"No, my momma was killed by a fox." She answered.

"Come on, I'll take you to help." I offered.

"Thank you…um…" she paused.

"Hawkstar. My name is Hawkstar." I told her before picking up the runty three moon old kit by her scuff.

"Momma calls me Ripple." The young kit introduced.

"Well, Ripple, welcome to RiverClan." I tried through Ripple's fur, as I walked back across the marshland.

* * *

**_Me: What's this? A mysterious orphan she-kit with different colored eyes? Can I make this interesting or what? XD_**

**_Gardevoir: I think this may soon be one of your longest stories..._**

**_Me: You know it! X3_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned for chapter 27!  
_**


	28. Chapter 27 Strange Little Kit

_**Chapter 27**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

Ripple had fallen asleep as we walked through the RiverClan marsh. Once we had reached camp I

went straight to medicine cats' area.

"Willowshine, I need you." I called into her den from the medicine cats clearing.

"What's the problem?" She asked as she appeared at the entrance of the den.

"This." I said, setting Ripple down gently on the soft grass.

"Where'd you find this kit?" Snowmint wondered from beside Willowshine.

"This is Ripple. Her mother was killed by a fox near the WindClan territory." I explained.

"Fox?" Snowmint echoed worriedly.

"It was heading in the direction of WindClan. Scent and paw-prints prove that." I reassured the

younger she-cat.

"…Hawkstar?" Ripple yawned, calling out my name.

"Ripple, this is my clan's camp." I explained.

"Wow, I smell so many cats." She exhaled surprisingly.

"Smell? Don't you mean see?" Willowshine asked the little kit.

"Well, I would but I'm blind in one eye so I rely on my smell more." Ripple explained shyly.

"Oh...sorry." the white tabby she-cat apologized.

"You're pretty smart for a three moon old kit." I smiled. She looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"I just turned four moons." She corrected me. Something made me worry about this four moon old,

half-blind kit. She seemed…out of place. I could quiet put my paw on it, but she just didn't feel right

somehow.

"Can you check on her, Willowshine?" I asked the white tabby medicine cat. She nodded as she

picked up the blueish-gray kit and walked back inside. I waited right out side the den until Willowshine

or Snowmint came out to tell me how Ripple was. When Snowmint came out I then turned slightly anxious.

"Is she alright?" I wondered to the younger medicine cat.

"She's just a little dehydrated and hungry. I was just going to get something off the pile." She replied

kindly. Then, as she walked off, Willowshine came out to talk to me.

"What should we do with her?" She asked quietly.

"I think I should take her in." I answered her.

"Take in a loner's kit?" She echoed with a skeptical look.

"Willowshine, we can't just send her back out there; she's only four moons old and half blind." I stated.

With a bright grin back, Willowshine then went back in the medicine cats' den to get Ripple.

"Ripple, would you like to join the clans?" I asked. The young kit's eyes widened.

"Okay." She answered calm and collectedly.

"Then you'll have to be called Ripplekit, okay?" Willowshine put in

"Sure." Ripple_kit_ replied with a kind, gentle smile.

"Then let's announce your arrival to my clan."

"Wait, you lead all these cats?" She asked me.

"That's why my name ends with 'star." I told her, as I carried her up to the top of the Moss Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join her beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting!"

I announced. Once every cat had gathered I began the meeting

"Cats of RiverClan, this young kit was found on the WindClan border today. Her mother was a loner, but

she was killed by a fox on the WindClan border. Since she has nowhere else to go, I have decided to

take her in as a cat of RiverClan. From this day on, until she is apprenticed she shall be known as

Ripplekit. Treat her as you would treat any of your clanmates." I spoke. I heard several cats whispering

to things to each other;

"Does she want ShadowClan to have more reason to mock us?"

"A loner? That's no better than kittypet!"

"Figures a Twoleg would do something like that."

That last comment made my pelt bristled intensely.

"Would you all stop being arrogant mouse-brains! No cat must harm or neglect a kit in pain; where

have we all heard that phase before?" I asked with rude sarcasm.

"_Arrogant_?" Mossyfur hissed loudly to me.

"Yes, arrogant. You're so proud of yourself that you think the slightest difference makes someone lesser

than you. No one can help the fact that they aren't born into the same life as you, so in the name of

StarClan just _get_ over it!" I replied harshly. There was so much sensibility in what I had said and how I had

said it that no one could find a way to argue with me. Well, apparently, no one but Mossyfur.

"How can you accuse your own clan like that?" She demanded with as much harshness as Hawkstar.

"Listen to yourself for once! Saying a loner is worse than a clan cat is like me saying you're dumber than me

because you're a warrior and I'm a leader. Is that true? No." I answered her. Now the white and brown she-cat

finally shut up, realizing the truth in my words. Sometimes I swear to StarClan these cats were more racist than

a human-being could ever be. Suddenly, Ripplekit looked up at me with a proud smile, like I had done something she

wanted me to do. Was I imagining it? Yeah...probably...

_**

* * *

Me: Ooh, tension between RiverClan! Could Ripplekit be here for a reason?**_

_**Gardevoir: Find out the answer by staying tuned!**_

_**Me: oh yeah, and P.S REVIEW! Constructive criticism is aloud but **_**NO**_**-and I repeat **_**NO**_**- flaming. If you flame me, I will not hesitate to block and or report you.  
**_


	29. Chapter 28 Arguements

_**Chapter 28**_

_**(Dreamjade POV)**_

As far as I was concerned that kit was anything but normal. She gave off the strangest presence I had

ever sensed; nothing evil like the Dark Forest-far from it even- but it felt stronger than a StarClan cat, maybe even stronger than Rock.

"Hawkstar?" I called my mother's name from the entrance-way of the leaders' den.

"Yeah, Dreamjade?" She replied with a calm smile.

"Something's not right about that kit." I stated in a softer tone.

"I've noticed." The RiverClan leader said after taking an inward sigh.

"Should we investigate?" I asked.

"No, let time reveal itself. For now we'll just wait; our suspicion will just make her more distant from the

clan. By the way, we have one moons left to go until 'you know what'." She went on.

"With all that's been going on I almost completely forgot about that. How will we tell the clan? They can't

possibly agree with their leader, one of their senior warriors, and three apprentices leaving for who knows

how long" I slightly argued.

"You're right… but I trust Tailsnow to watch over the clan while we're gone. Only RiverClan must know of

this; we don't want ShadowClan to think they have any little opportunities." She answered.

"No offense but that's kinda obvious." I smiled. She gave a small grin back to me and stretched back up to

her feet.

"Can you go fetch Ripplekit? I'd like to talk to her." The brown she-cat smiled.

"Sure." I stated my replied before padding out of the hollow, moss-covered, boulder and over to the nursery

to get Ripplekit and see Mossyfur.

"Hey Dreamjade." The brown and white she cat greeted friendly.

"Why were you so…angry with Hawkstar?" I asked her. Mossyfur took a quick glance toward Ripplekit who

was playing with Mossyfur's sons, Mudkit and Graykit, outside the nursery.

"_She's _a loner. She a disgrace to the clans!" She answered in a whisper.

"Mossyfur that's a tad harsh don't you think?" I questioned more.

"You're actually siding with Hawkstar over me?" She demanded quietly.

"Well first she's my mother. Second she's our leader. And third she's right." I replied, turning my back on

her and going to get Ripplekit. But just as I reached her I heard Mossyfur whisper something she didn't

want me to hear; "You'll pay for that Dreamjade."

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

Once Dreamjade had come back to my den with Ripplekit, she set the blue-gray kit on the moss of my

den and left us to talk alone.

"Is something wrong Hawkstar?" She asked me with innocent eyes.

"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to talk to you." I replied with a radiant smile.

"What about?" She questioned more.

"Just about the ways of the clans so you're more educated." I answered. She nodded slowly and let me

continue. "First there's RiverClan, known for their glossy fur and the ability to swim. Next there's

ThunderClan known for their loyalty and tree climbing. Third is WindClan, known for their speed and

home on the moorland. Fourth is ShadowClan, known for their sneakiness and deceiving nature. Finally,

there's StarClan, where all good cats go when they die; StarClan can also receive prophecies of the future

and help the clan in the hardest of times. There are two other Clans but they don't live around here so you

don't need to worry about them. Each clan has a leader; RiverClan has me, Hawkstar, ThunderClan has

Bramblestar, WindClan has Onestar, and ShadowClan has Rowanstar. Each leader receives nine lives and

the 'star at the end of their name from StarClan. Each clan also has a deputy, or second in command, and

a medicine cat; medicine cats can interpret prophecies from StarClan and heal cats in their clan with herbs.

Each cat must earn their name in the clan; a kit would be Hawkkit. Once a kit reaches six moons they'd be

apprenticed and be called Hawkpaw. Then once you prove yourself as a warrior, or medicine cat if you chose

that path, you would receive a name like Hawkspirit. Then if you were made leader you would be Hawkstar."

I went on with the long, long details of the clan life, but you already know this so, after I was done explaining

everything to Ripplekit she stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's a lot to remember about clan life." She finally replied.

"Eh, you get used to it." I shrugged. Little did she know I was testing her, except she had just the reaction

anyone would have; who was this kit, and why did she seem so… wise?


	30. Chapter 29 The Announcement

_**Chapter 29**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

_**1 month later…**_

As faint light shown into my den I knew it was time. I leaped up onto the top of the Moss Rock

and looked out over the camp with hesitant peacefulness, knowing that it would only last for

this one moment.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Moss Rock for a clan

meeting." I announced, hiding the combination of anxiousness and worry in my voice. I waited as

patiently as I could as, one by one, warriors and apprentices came trudging sleepily from their dens

in the early dawn light; Dreamjade had led Lilypaw, Grasspaw, and Dawnpaw right to the front. All

three of them looked so much more grown up since these passed two moons they had been training.

Dawnpaw had the skill of a battler, Lilypaw had the skills of a hunter, and Grasspaw had the skill of

a hunter and battler. But they worked best as a team; their mentors had told me they had taken

down a full grown duck together. With a deep breathe, I began the meeting

"My clan, there is something I have been keeping a secret from you. Several moons ago, StarClan

gave me a prophecy telling me that Dreamjade, her daughters, and I must travel to find a rare a

precious gem stone call the Star Heart; it is beginning to weaken, and if it does StarClan may disappear,

the Dark Forest might rise again, StarClan might never contact us, or all three." I started. Several cats

gasped loudly; either because of what I said or because I didn't say it for so long.

"Who will lead the clan if you're gone?" I heard Petalfur demand.

"Tailsnow, she _is_ our deputy." I stated.

"But what if ShadowClan or another clan attack?" Someone else demanded.

"They won't unless they want the clans to fall into turmoil." I answered calmly.

"Well where are you going?" Rushwater asked. I cringed at that; StarClan why'd he have to ask that?

"… W-we don't know." I stuttered slightly. More shocked gasps erupted from the crowd. "But with

Dreamjade's powers she can sense where it is." I reassured them all confidently.

"Why do _you_ have to go?" Snowmint called up.

"Every cat has their destiny set ahead for them; the prophecy said I had to travel with Dreamjade and her

kits." I told the young medicine cat.

"What if you don't come back?" Willowshine questioned.

"If we aren't back after two moons assume we've encountered trouble. If we're not back after four moons

assume the worst." I sighed my answer.

"Tailsnow, I need to talk to you in my den privately." I told my deputy. She nodded and followed me back

into my den.

"No other clan cat would dare cross the river with New-Leaf rain making it so wide and fast. But if they do,

I have a plan." I started. Tailsnow stayed silent, gesturing for me to continue. "Carefully wrap some thorn

bushes around the camp, and then cover them up with a large amount of cattails and reeds so only we know

it's there but the other clans don't." I explained. Tailsnow nodded in agreement.

"That's brilliant, but this is a marsh. What if there aren't enough thorn bushes?" She asked.

"Then use anything sharp; bones from fresh-kill, pointy shells, burs, splintery wood." I listed.

"What if you don't come back after four moons, Hawkstar? What will I do?" the deputy she-cat asked.

"You'll go to StarClan with Willowshine. They'll know whether or not I'm alive, if not then you'll be Tailstar."

"When are you leaving?" She wondered finally,

"This sun-high after having our fresh-kill and traveling herbs." I answered.

"Good luck Hawkstar, I hope you won't need it." Tailsnow sighed as she padded out my den. As she did I though

one thing; I hope I won't need it either…


	31. Chapter 30 Star Heart for Jade Stone

_**Chapter 30**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"Good Luck!" Several cats called as Dreamjade, Grasspaw, Lilypaw, Dawnpaw, and I prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you three are okay with this?" Dreamjade asked her daughters.

"It's for the future of the clans!" Dawnpaw stated with sureness.

"If we can help we will!" Grasspaw replied with a fiery look in her eyes.

"I-I wouldn't stay here knowing you three would be facing danger." Lilypaw stuttered fiddling with her paws

sheepishly.

"Hawkstar?" Rushwater called my name. I looked over to see the light brown tabby tom stood at the front

of the little good-bye party.

"Yes, Rushwater?" I asked him.

"If anything happens to those four she-cats; I promise in the name of StarClan I'll make you regret it." He

hissed. I didn't care; he was just only caring about his mate and kits.

"If anything does happen to them; you have the right to rip all nine lives right out of me." I whispered back with

absolute seriousness. He stared back at me with a look of shock; anyone would give you that stare if you

gave the right to take your life.

"My clan; you have been good to me these past moons, may StarClan light your paths while we're gone." I

stated nobly. After the final good byes, we padded slowly out of camp.

"So…where do we start?" Lilypaw asked shyly after we reached the river that bordered the path to Twoleg place.

"We start with us; you need to sense the purity of the Star Heart." Dreamjade replied calmly. The four she-cats

sat in a circle with their eyes closed and taking deep breathe. Suddenly, something happened, but not to

Dreamjade; to Dawnpaw, Lilypaw, and Grasspaw. They began to grow, and their fur started to disappear. Then,

with a flash a bright light, three young girls-maybe about ten years old-sat where Dawnpaw, Lilypaw, and

Grasspaw. Dawnpaw had light ginger hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, dark green eyes, oddly a dark

orange t-shirt, white jean shorts, and black sandals. Grasspaw had faded curly brunette hair that stopped at

about the middle of her back, the same dark blue eyes, a light blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white

sneakers. Lilypaw had dark cream-colored hair that stopped on her shoulders, teal eyes, a pink tank top, white

jacket, a long light gray skirt, and maroon slip-ons.

"Looks like they used the wrong power." I smiled playfully.

"We're Twolegs!" Dawnpaw exclaimed in Twoleg.

"Guys, Calm down!" Dreamjade snapped impatiently.

"Momma, I'm scared." Lilypaw whispered.

"Shh… It's okay." I soothed gently.

"Wait, I can feel something!" Grasspaw interrupted.

"Feel what?" Dawnpaw asked.

"…The Star Heart." Lilypaw suddenly put it.

"It's somewhere that way." Grasspaw stated, pointing to Twolegplace.

"Great, just what we need, a trip to Twolegplace." Dreamjade sighed.

"If any Twolegs ask, your names are Dawn, Lily, and Grace." I told them. They nodded, picked us up and

walked on some stepping stones in the river and walked up the old dirt path.

"How do Twolegs stay quiet having these things on their feet?" Dawnpaw asked trying to walk quieter as

they carried us up the path.

"First Twolegs don't have as good of hearing as cats. Second those are shoes; Twolegs wear them on their

hind paws-or feet- to keep them protected from sharp rocks and stuff like that." I explained.

"I think I can feel the Star Heart know." Dreamjade stated.

"Some Twolegs must've found it and their trading it with other Twolegs." I sighed.

"That might explain why it's weakening." Grasspaw stated.

"How will we get it back? They'll probably want something just as valuable for the Star Heart!" Dawnpaw

whined. I looked at Dreamjade, she looked back at me.

"The jade!" She whispered excitedly.

"I thought you'd it." A new voice laughed friendly. All five of us turned to see Falconshadow standing behind as

with Dreamjade's jade at his paws. I ran up and snuggled against my half-brother's shoulder.

"You're the best brother a cat could have." I whispered lovely in his ear.

"Grasspaw, keep this in your pocket." Falconshadow stated.

"Pocket?" She echoed.

"This." I said, poking her jeans with my paw. Grasspaw nodded and put the jade in her pocket carefully.

"Now all we have to get to the Star Heart." Lilypaw smiled.

"Good luck, sis." Falconshadow called as we walked back along the dirt path. This was it, all we had to do was

find the Star Heart and the clans would be saved.

_**

* * *

Me: Or will they?**_

_**Gardevoir: You'll never know unless you review!**_

_**Me: Your review gives me da POWER to write!**_


	32. Chapter 31 Splashing Discovery

_**Chapter 31**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

At first I thought 'oh were just walking through Twolegplace! What could possibly go wrong?'; well

StarClan was I wrong. Dawnpaw, Grasspaw, and Lilypaw had changed back to their cat selves

accidently and-as it turned out- they could only sense the Star Heart as Twolegs, and they couldn't

change back for some weird reason. So now, only Dreamjade could get a very weak signal.

"We have a very long way to go…" Grasspaw muttered half to herself.

"Can we take a hunting break?" Lilypaw asked Dreamjade gently.

"Can we, Hawkstar?" Dreamjade questioned.

"Yeah, let's go find a pond or something." I sighed inwardly. I leaped onto the fence of a Twoleg garden

for a better view, and saw a small man-made pond full of small silver fish in the next garden over.

"Come on guys, follow me." I called down, leaping back down to the ground and led our small group over

to the garden with the pond. This one didn't have a fence so we could just walk right in the yard.

"Wow, why do Twolegs have fish ponds?" Dawnpaw asked.

"They think they make their garden look pretty." I replied standing over the pond and getting ready to

pounce on a fish.

"HEY! Get away from those!" I heard someone call. All five of us looked over to see two small kittypets

rushing toward us; one white, the other black. I moved out of their way just as they barreled past; making

them both fall right into the pond with a huge splash.

"Heh, kittypets are such klutzes." Grasspaw laughed.

"You can't eat our housefolks' fish!" One of them snapped.

"Especially when they're not home!" the black one added.

"You know you're out numbered right?" Lilypaw giggled.

"What are your names?" Dreamjade asked.

"I'm Milky, and this is Licorice." The white one introduced.

"Are you still going to try to eat those fish?" Licorice asked as the two kittypets climbed out of the pond.

"We couldn't even if we tried; you two probably scared them all into hiding anyway." I sighed.

"Are you one of those wild cats that live around here?" Milky asked.

"Yes, I'm Hawkstar, this is my daughter Dreamjade, and her daughters, Grasspaw, Dawnpaw, and Lilypaw."

"What kind of names are those?" Licorice wondered.

"What kinda names are yours? What's licorice anyhow?" Dawnpaw asked.

"It's a sweet, black, rope-like thing." I told the orange apprentice.

"Sorry for disturbing your garden. We were just passing through." Dreamjade stated taking the lead away from the yard.

"Bye!" Milky called, waving with her paw.

"Why do kittypets always ruin everything?" Dawnpaw mumbled.

"They're way too loyal to their Twolegs." Grasspaw answered with a grim look. I felt bad that they were getting a

bad impression on Twolegs…

"Hawkstar I found-!"

_**

* * *

Me: Sorry i took so long to update and for making this awesome cliffy.  
**_

_**Gardevoir: Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**_


	33. Chapter 32 Winged

_**Chapter 32**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

"What'd you find Dreamjade?" I called back to my daughter. She walked back over to me carrying

_Ripplekit_. "Ripplekit? What are you doing out here?" I demanded. Dreamjade set her down in front

of me.

"I-I followed you." She stuttered innocently. I kinda relaxed a bit at her innocent-ness.

"How in StarClan did you follow us?" I asked her. The bluish-gray kit's answer never came, instead

she just looked down at her paws.

"Ripplekit, how did you follow us?" Dreamjade repeated my question but with a more gentle tone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pure white wings sprouted from the tiny kit's back; making me jump back

in surprise.

"I'm a wing guardian, a cat born with angel wings sent to guard a cat of good nature; you and

Dreamjade." Ripplekit answered, returning her gaze to me.

"Sent by whom exactly?" I questioned more.

"I don't actually know." She replied sheepishly.

"So to some this all up; you followed us- by air -because you were sent to guard us?" Dreamjade

stated. The white winged kit nodded slowly; her wings fading back away.

"I'm never going to get use to that." I muttered to myself.

"Well, let's get back to finding prey." Dawnpaw put in.

"This didn't weird you out… at all?" I asked the three apprentices.

"Should it?" Grasspaw wondered.

"I guess I was a little bit surprised at it." Lilypaw replied. Dreamjade looked at me with a shocked look.

"Hey, they're _your _kits." I stated with a small grin making Dreamjade role her eyes, and with that we

continued our long- seemingly endless -walk through Twolegplace; Ripplekit following right behind me.

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

I was as shocked as the next cat at who- and what –Ripplekit really was. I mean a cat with wings

sent to guard me and Hawkstar?

"Are we there yet?" Dawnpaw called over to the RiverClan leader from behind me.

"If we were there would I still be walking?" She asked the impatient little apprentice with a smile.

Then, rather abruptly, she stopped at a small stream the flowed right across our path.

"Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?" I wondered aloud with a grin.

"Let's just hunt!" Grasspaw erupted happily, before containing herself and sitting over the stream.

By the time we were done we had caught three fish for our group of six to share.

"I wish we had the Star Heart already… I miss Rushwater." Lilypaw sighed quietly.

"Don't worry little kit, we'll be back in RiverClan before you know it." I soothed, lightly stroking my

youngest daughter's shoulder with my dark silver-tipped tail.

"What if we aren't, mom? What if we're here for more than moons?" She asked tensely.

"StarClan forbid we're here that long." Hawkstar put in as she shared her fish with Ripplekit.

"How can you be so sure?" the light cream kit went on.

"I don't know, but I _do _know this; Dreamjade and I have seen _far _too many Dark Forest cats to let

them escape that barren prison they belong in." the brown, silver specked she-cat told Lilypaw with

a shrug. Ripplekit looked at my mother with radiant eyes; as if the young kit was proud of what she

had just said. It almost made me shudder that such a young kit could be that… smart with things like

that, but she was our guardian; I couldn't put my distrust her.

* * *

**_Me: Woohoo! Ripplekit's true identity is revealed! What will happen next?_**

**_Gardevoir: In the name of StarClan, STAY TUNED!  
_**


	34. Chapter 33 Tail, Heart, and Light

_**Me: Hey fans! This is the final chapter on After the Peace so I made it longer than previous chapters.**_

_**Gardevoir: And, yes, there will be a fourth book!**_

_**Me: find the title and summary for Book Four after this chapter, at the bottom of the page!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 33**_

_**(Hawkstar POV)**_

Suddenly a flash of intense light awoke me from my slumber. A car had passed by, shining its headlights right past

us. I realized with a start that it was already early dawn. As I looked across the thunderpath I saw a two teenage

girls walking along a sidewalk on the other side of the road; one blonde, the other brunette.

"Look at what dad bought me! Isn't it gorgeous!" the blonde awed, holding something up. My eyes widened at

what I saw in the blonde's hands ; a glistening magenta-colored gem-stone the size of my paw the shined beautifully

in the eerie dawn light.

"Guys, wake up!" I hissed to the other five she-cats.

"What?" Dreamjade mumbled tiredly.

"I think I found the Star Heart!" I replied more urgently than ever; that got everyone's attention for sure.

"Where?" Lilypaw asked excitedly.

"Those Twolegs have it." I said, losing the whisper in my voice and pointing with my tail to the blonde and the

brunette. Dreamjade looked at the stone is surprise, her white ear twitching with agreement.

"That's definitely the Star Heart; my senses are reeling." The multi-colored she-cat stated with a determined sureness.

"How do we get it back?" Grasspaw asked.

"Oh no… When you changed back into a cat you must've dropped the jade stone." Dawnpaw stated, looking to her

older sister with sadness in her eyes.

"Who said we'd trade them for it?" I laughed lightly, unsheathing my claws.

"So we're fighting them for it?" Lilypaw wondered.

"No, we're just stealing it from them then running for it." I replied with a slightly sheepish grin. "Dreamjade, you and

Ripplekit wait for us here. While you three come with me." I told my daughter and then her kits. They followed quickly

behind me as I bolted straight across the thunderpath.

"Lilypaw, go up to them and act cute; Dawnpaw, Grasspaw and I will sneak up from behind and snatch the

Star Heart." I instructed quietly. Lilypaw then padded up to the blonde Twoleg, got in front of her, and let out a

cute-sounding mew.

"Awe! What a cutie!" the brunette cooed, kneeling down to pet Lilypaw. The blonde did the same, and held the

Star Heart right out for any passer-by to grab.

"Too easy…" I whispered, getting into a hunter's crouch and slowly made my way up to the Twoleg with Dawnpaw

and Grasspaw right behind.

"On the count of three, I'll leap for the stone; you two then get below me incase I drop it." I explained my plan

quietly.

"One…"

We crouched into a pounce.

"Two…"

I focused my eyes right on the glisten stone in the girl's hand.

"Three!"

I leaped with all the strength I had in my back legs and grabbed the Star Heart with a dead on catch.

"Run!" I yowled through a mouthful of stone. Lilypaw, Dawnpaw, Grasspaw, and I ran with every ounce of

power we had right back across the thunderpath, to where Dreamjade was waiting for us carrying Ripplekit; she

then followed in right behind us as we ran as if a pack of wolves were chasing us. But the two girls weren't even

following us, they must've been too shocked at what we had just done. Once we were sure we were far enough

from them, we hid behind a large tree.

"So this is the Star Heart?" Lilypaw asked after we caught our breath.

"It has to be. I wouldn't feel this way if it weren't." Dreamjade replied, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Let's get it back to the clans before we restore it, we have to find somewhere safe to hide it from danger." I put

in, flattening down my fur with my tongue.

"How about the Moonpool?" Ripplekit suggested.

"At least then StarClan could keep a good watch on it there." Grasspaw agreed with the bluish-gray kit.

"It 's settled then, as soon as we get back home this thing is going straight to the Moonpool." I replied with a smile.

"How long do you think it'll take to get back home?" Lilypaw wondered.

"If we started walking now, stopped for a short hunt, then continued walking until dusk, maybe about the same time

it took us to get here." Dreamjade answered calmly.

"But… Which way _is _home?" Lilypaw continued to question.

"We'll just follow the setting sun to sun-drown place, then we'll find the forest that leads to the lake near there." I

answered this time.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dawnpaw took the turn of asking the questions.

"Something I read." I replied.(A/N: In which Warriors manga do two cats travel to sun-drown place through

Twolegplace? Hint, their names start with G and M) That seemed to end the round of questions from the apprentices.

After that we all got up and continued our journey, trekking in the opposite direction of the sun as it came up over the

horizon.

_**

* * *

(Dreamjade POV)**_

We had travel for about an hour when I could smell a light faintness of salt in the air; the same scent I first smelled

when I came to sun-drown place as a four moon old kit; the first time I met Midnight and the three.

"Are we almost there?" Ripplekit asked.

"We'll be there soon, and if you stop asking questions we'll be there sooner." Hawkstar muttered through the stone

in her mouth with a grin toward the bluish gray kit. Then, after about _half_ an hour, we were there; over looking the

beautiful, ever lasting salt water.

"It's so wonderful." Lilypaw awed. Dawnpaw and Grasspaw nodded in agreement to their younger sister, but still

had their eyes on the sand and water.

"Come you four. We have to get back to the clans!" Ripplekit called over to us as her and Hawkstar were already

ahead of us in the direction of a large forest landscape. We walked quickly through the forest, over a hill, and I

couldn't believe it; there was the lake down below us; we were closest to the WindClan moorland though.

"Come on! Let's get to the Moonpool!" Dawnpaw urged impatiently, taking the lead down the other side of the hill.

We passed the horse-place, padded across the grassy fields, over some smaller hills, and then finally we reached

the hollow of the Moonpool; a tiny water fall pouring water into to a pool that was barely lit by the early sun light.

"Are you four ready to restore this?" Hawkstar asked us after she had set the Star Heart at our paws.

"We were born ready." Grasspaw answered; She went first, touching her nose to the paw-sized gem, then

Dawnpaw, then Lilypaw, and finally me. We focused all our energy into this small stone, and all of the sudden,

with a flash of brilliant, intense, white light I felt a tad more tired, but as the light faded I was amazed at what I

saw; four starry cats had appeared before us. One a brilliant blueish gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, the

second, a light gray she-cat with pale green eyes, the third, a black tom with midnight-purple eyes, and the

fourth and final, a golden colored tom with light golden eyes and bulky shoulder.

"Windstar, Riverstar, Thunderstar, and Shadowstar; the first ever clan leaders." Hawkstar whispered mostly to

herself.

"You five have done well. You have done something no cat could ever do." The one called Thunderstar stated with

a deep, noble voice.

"We never doubted you." Windstar and Riverstar spoke in unison both with graceful, nostalgic voices.

"We shall watch over the Star Heart, and guard it with all the effort it took you all to return it to StarClan." Shadowstar

reassured us with his sly, slightly snaky voice.

"Go now, return to our Clan." Riverstar smiled. "StarClan will honor you ever after you join us."

_**

* * *

(Hawkstar POV)**_

A little while after our confrontation at the Moonpool we arrived back into the RiverClan territory.

"Hawkstar!" I heard a familiar beige she-cat call my name; Tailsnow, followed by Rushwater, Leafwind, and Troutsplash.

Rushwater ran up to his mate and daughters with utter joy in his sapphire-blue eyes.

"I told you not to worry about them." I told the light brown tom with a friendly grin.

"Come on let's get back to the camp!" Leafwind burst out happily. And with that Tailsnow and I led the way back to the

RiverClan camp. Every cat in the clan came to greet us as we came through the camp entrance.

"There's something I'd like to attend to before we do any celebrating." I stated to the RiverClan cats, before leaping up

onto the top of the Moss Rock. "Grasspaw, Dawnpaw, and Lilypaw; please step forward." I began the traditional words

of the ceremony. The three she-cats, already at the front of the crowd, waited for me to continue. "Do you three

promise to up hold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do." The three sisters replied simultaneously.

"Then by the power StarClan I give you your warrior names; Grasspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as

Grasstail; StarClan honor your bravery and kindness. Dawnpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dawnlight;

StarClan honor your endless energy and radiance in the darkest of situations. Lilypaw, from this moment on you shall

be

known as Lilyheart; StarClan honor your gentleness and caring nature." I spoke with nobility.

"Grasstail! Dawnlight! Lilyheart!" the clan cheered led by Dreamjade and Rushwater. The now young warriors beamed

with pride as the clanmates called their new names. Then clans were saved again, and this time they had three more

warriors to defend them if anything ever went wrong…

_**THE THIRD END!**_

_**

* * *

Me: WOOHOO! This was is now my longest fic! I couldn't have done it without you all!**_

_**Gardevoir: Special thanks to the fans who sent in the warrior names for Dawnpaw Grasspaw and Lilypaw!**_

_**Me: Sorry if yours wasn't picked. I picked the ones that appeared most, and GOD did a lot of you want Dawnlight X3! The fourth and FINAL book will be titled **__**Wings That Aren't an Angel's **__**and it'll be centered around Ripplekit.**_

_**Gardevoir: And now for the last part of After the Peace, the final RiverClan allegiance!**_

_**

* * *

RiverClan**_

_**Leader:**_ Hawkstar(nine lives)

_**Deputy:**_ Tailsnow

_**Medicine Cat: **_Willowshine **A:** Snowmint

_**Warriors: **_Dreamjade

Rushwater

Grasstail

Dawnlight

Lilyheart

Troutsplash

Petalfur

Graymist

Icewing

Beetlewhisker

Robinwing

Minnowtail

_**Apprentices: **_Snowmint (medicine cat)

_**Queens:**_ Mossyfur

_**Kits: **_Mudkit

Graykit

_**Elders:**_

Reedwhisker

Blackclaw


End file.
